Okay Isn't Enough
by Norse Kode
Summary: Ash suffers a critical loss in his career to be the best... How do you bounce back and come back better than ever? Being trained by the Champion of Sinnoh might help...
1. Chapter 1 - The Offer

Hey all! This is another story I am working on along with Master of Aura, I plan on this being a long story and potentially make a sequel depending on how it goes.  
Master of Aura is my main focus, but I figure if you have a side project to work on can help when you have writers block. I hope you all enjoy this story as I am a big supporter of Rayshipping, along with Advanceshipping, Pearlshipping and Amourshipping.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon or it's characters.

GET ON WITH IT!

* * *

_-Ash Ketchum is out of Pokémon, Tobias is the Winner and will move onto the finals!-  
Ash slowly walked onto the field and picked up Pikachu.  
'I'm so proud of you buddy, you took on Latios and beat him… have a good rest.' Pikachu nodded and collapsed in his arms, with a smile Ash left the arena as a frown of disappointment took over his face._

_-_

_Above the arena in the VIP box a woman leaned forward with a frown. "Poor Ash, he has so much potential but had to face someone with legendary Pokémon. I think I'll speak to him." She got up and made her way to the exit when a man approached her.  
'Cynthia, heading out for some Ice Cream?' Cynthia turned to the man who spoke and nodded.  
'Yes Flint, I have a few other things I have to take care of, if you'll excuse me.' She said politely and left the room. Flint just laughed and shook his head._

_-_

_'I don't know buddy… We tried hard but it just wasn't good enough. Like always.' Ash was sitting beneath the stadium in the trainers lounge with Pikachu seated in front of him._

_'Don't be so down on yourself Ash, if it weren't for Tobias' Legendary Pokémon you would've been in for a chance at the whole tournament.' Ash followed the voice to see the last person he'd expect to._

_'Cynthia? What are you doing here?' Ash asked in a surprised tone. Cynthia smiled and walked towards him and Pikachu.  
'I came down to see how you were after the match, I saw the disappointment on your face as you left the arena, and thought you could use someone to talk to.'  
Ash smiled at the Champion and sat back down, 'I appreciate it Cynthia, I really do. But I don't know why you came to see me of all people… I lost pretty miserably.'_

_Cynthia frowned and stepped forward before knocking Ash's hat off his head, Ash looked up in shock to see her frowning. 'That's ridiculous Ash, talking like that just puts yourself down, and your Pokémon that fought hard for you.' Ash looked down sadly._

_'I don't think I can go through with this Cynthia… I think it's time I give up trying to be a Pokémon Master.' With this Cynthia had enough and grabbed Ash's ear._

_'Ow ow! What are you doing!?' Cynthia pulled Ash to his feet causing Pikachu to jump off and watch the two from the bench.  
'You are being childish Ash. Man up and stop dwelling in self-pity. You are an excellent trainer, I would go so far to say you will be a champion one day. But if you continue to wallow in self-pity you will go nowhere!' Ash watched Cynthia fearfully as she berated him._

_'You seem to think it's easy being a Pokémon Master Ash, I can tell you right now that it's far from that. It took me a long time to get to where I am!' Cynthia then released him and watched as he rubbed his ear.  
'How old are you Ash?' Ash looked over and gave her a confused face._

_'I'm 17… but what does that have to do with this?' Cynthia frowned and placed her hands on her hips. She blew the hair from her face and narrowed her eyes._

_'Ash. I just turned 21, and look at where I am because I never gave up and strived to be the best… It was hard work, I started off terribly. Garchomp wouldn't even listen to me when she evolved, and I had to try three times to win my first gym badge.'_

_Ash's eyes bulged at her words and turned to face her. 'You're only 21? The way you carry yourself suggests you are older than that… actually this is the only time I've seen you act your age.' Cynthia sighed and crossed her arms._

_'I have to put on a mature front for the media Ash, If I behaved like a 21 year old, who would take me seriously… but that's beside the point, I am four years older than you and have had four extra years of training. You have so much potential Ash, it seems to me you just need the right kind of push.' Ash sighed at her words and looked down to Pikachu._

_'I don't know what to do… no matter how hard we try we just don't win the important battles… we don't win when everything is on the line. I feel like I'm failing them Cynthia.'_

_Cynthia gave Ash a saddened look before stepping forward and placing a hand on his shoulder, 'Ash don't dwell on things like this. You just have to move on and keep trying.' Ash nodded slowly at her words and sat back down._

_'I just wish I could work out what is wrong… I want to do better, I just cant.' Cynthia looked on Ash sadly before an idea struck her._

_'Ash I have an idea, but it's going to be the biggest change of your life so far.' Ash heard her and looked up with a curious face, deciding to continue she sat beside him._

_'You want to become a Pokémon Master yes?' Ash nodded as Cynthia tapped her fingers on her leg. 'I want you to seriously put some thought into this offer and decide what you think is best. Ash, how about you travel with me, I always need help in my hobby at exploring ancient ruins and civilisations, and at the same time I can take you on as an apprentice and teach you all I know about battling and lots of other things. I know it's a big decision, but I think with the right mentor you can soar to great heights and one day be better than me or any other champion.'  
Ash was completely stunned by Cynthia's offer and stared at her for a long time until snapping from his trance.  
'You… you actually want to be my mentor?' Cynthia nodded with a smile as Ash stood up and began pacing the room, Cynthia watched on as Ash rubbed his face and looked back at her.  
'Don't get me wrong… but why me of all people? Wouldn't someone like Paul or even Tobias be a better choice?'  
Cynthia sighed and stood up, Pikachu ran to Ash and leapt onto his shoulder.  
'Ash I wouldn't offer this to anyone… This means that you will be with me constantly, you will travel with me… accompany me to matches and train with me. You will be living with me Ash… I wouldn't offer this to anyone else. I believe you have major potential and I can help you become great. You. Not anyone else.'_

_Ash stared in amazement as Cynthia spoke and shook his head with a laugh.  
'Wow… this really is a once in a lifetime opportunity… What do you think buddy?' Ash looked to Pikachu on his shoulder but was shocked when he leaned down and poked Ash in the chest.  
Cynthia saw and giggled, Ash looked to her and raised an eyebrow.  
'It looks like Pikachu is saying it's your decision Ash. Not his.' Ash smiled and looked at his partner.  
'Is that right pal?' Pikachu nodded and smiled as Ash sighed and looked down at the floor.  
Cynthia stood up and walked towards them. 'Ash I didn't expect you to decide straight away… think it over. I have to give a speech and present the trophy to the winner tomorrow. Then I will be going back to league HQ for a few days. I'll give you to after the ceremony tomorrow night to decide… I know it's a big decision but I know you will give it some serious thought. And before I forget If you decide to come with me you'll be bringing all of your Pokémon with you… to be a master you need to train all your Pokémon equally.'_

_Ash nodded slowly as Cynthia passed him and stood at the door. 'Ash I know you'll make the right decision… but remember I wouldn't give anyone else this offer.' And with that she left._

_Ash stood silently for a while before sighing and leaving the lounge._

_-_

'And that's pretty much what happened. Now I have no idea what to do… If I do go I might not see any of you guys for a long time… and If I don't I could spend the rest of my life wondering 'What if'.'  
Ash was seated in the room he, Brock and Dawn shared as the other two listened to his predicament.  
'Well Ash… All I can say is that it's your choice. We all know it's your dream to be the best… maybe going with Cynthia is just what you need.' Brock added with a shrug. Dawn placed a hand on Ash's shoulder and smiled.  
'Ash… our journey here in Sinnoh has already finished… I plan on going home and following up with the fashion modelling for Buneary in Jubilife City. I mean… maybe it's time for a big step in your life.'  
Ash looked at his friends as they spoke and smiled. 'I know guys… It's just a big decision to make…' Ash was brought from his thinking by Brock.  
'Ring your mother Ash… If anyone knows what you should do it's her. I'd even ask Professor Oak too.' Ash nodded and stood up.

'I better give her a ring now then… I don't have a whole lot of time to think about it.' Dawn and Brock nodded in agreement watching as Ash walked to the door and left.

'This is a really big decision for Ash… This is the biggest thing he's ever had to think about.' Brock said quietly. Dawn nodded to herself, 'Yeah… Personally I think Ash should go with Cynthia… we both know how much potential Ash has.' Brock nodded in agreement and stood up.  
'I think I know what Cynthia see's in him though… Ash is pure of heart… he can't be corrupted by fame or greed. He only sees the love for Pokémon. Cynthia will use that to help Ash become possibly the greatest Pokémon trainer we will ever see… that's what I believe anyway… I saw it the moment he defeated me seven years ago.'

Dawn was stunned by Brocks words but nodded, 'I agree… as soon as he risked his life to save Pikachu I knew he was special.'  
With that the two looked at the door, "Let's just hope he knows…" The two thought at the same time.

-

Ash and Pikachu were wandering through the lobby and finally sat down at a PC.  
'Well buddy… Let's ring Professor Oak first.' Pikachu nodded and Ash typed in the private number of the Professor.

After a few rings the fabled Professor Oak answered, 'Oh Ash my boy, I saw your match, It was quite the battle… you should be proud.' Ash smiled.

'Thanks professor… but that's why I'm calling, this is something serious and I want your honest opinion.' Oak became serious and nodded. 'Of course Ash, what is it?'  
Ash then proceeded to tell Oak what had happened after his battle.

After the long explanation Professor Oak rubbed his chin. 'I see… Ash this is a very big decision you have to make… honestly I think you're old enough now to proceed in whatever way you think is best… that's the Professor talking, but as your friend I'll say I think you should do it… you have been selfless your whole life Ash… you go out of your way for others even at the risk of your own future. The stories you have told us about your legendary Pokémon adventures and you always helping those in need is something to be proud of… but think about you for once, will this help you achieve your own dream of becoming a Pokémon Master?' Ash pondered the Professors words and looked at his hands.

'Ash, have you asked your mother what she thinks? After all it is her that you won't be seeing for a long time if you go with Cynthia…' Ash looked back to the Professor and shook his head.  
'No, not yet… I think I know what mom will say, that she supports me in whatever I do…' Oak sighed with a smile.  
'Ash… each and every one of your friends and family will agree with me when I say you should go with Cynthia. You always look out for others and that is what will make you a great Pokémon Master one day. Do this for you Ash. But first call your Mother… you might be surprised with what she has to say.' Ash nodded and looked at the Professor with a smile.  
'Thanks for the advice Professor… It's always been great.' Oak nodded once more and pointed at Ash.

'And call your mother… she'll sort you out.' Ash chuckled and waved. 'Bye Professor.'

Ash then ended the link and sighed, 'Well buddy… let's call mom.' Pikachu nodded and Ash typed in his home phone number.

After a few rings Delia answered with a bright smile, 'Ash Honey! I'm so proud of you, that final battle was amazing!' Ash smiled at his mother's cheerful tone but then frowned. Delia picked up on this straight away and got worried.  
'Ash… what's wrong dear?' Ash sighed and looked at his mother, she always cared so much about him.  
'I have something really important to tell you… and I need your advice mom.' Delia wasn't used to Ash being so serious, it worried her.  
'Tell me what happened Ash.' Ash sighed once more and decided it was best to tell her, so he began the long story.

'And that's why I'm calling you mom… I don't know what to do… I want to be the best, but I don't want to lose what I am now.' Ash's mom listened to his explanation intently and smiled sadly as Ash poured his heart out.

'Ash. Look at me.' Ash snapped his head up, not used to this tone from his mother surprised him.  
'Ash you aren't a boy anymore so I won't sugar coat it like I used to. You have huge amounts of potential Ash. You came in the top 16 in your first ever league tournament… you father didn't make it into the top 32. You came top 8 in Johto and even defeated the champion of the Orange Island League. Ash you took top 4 in Hoenn and even defeated the entire battle frontier. Now you go and get top 4 again in Sinnoh and you think you're mediocre? Ash honey you are a magnificent trainer and even better person. You help so many people and Pokémon with their problems, Ash you are such a kind and gentle person I'm shocked you even made it out of Pallet town. But I know how you did… because of your burning passion and desire to be the best, your non-stop determination is what fuels you Ash… that's why you do so well.'  
Ash was stunned silent by her words and couldn't utter a single sound.  
'Ash you expected me to be happy with what you've accomplished and support you in whatever you decide… but I won't now. Not this time. Ash you go to Cynthia and you go with her. I want you to be the best trainer on the face of the planet and don't rest until you do. I've sat back and watched as you've made good decisions and bad ones… but don't you dare pass up an opportunity like this because you think it will not benefit others… this is your life we are talking about now Ash… and I want you to face it like you do any other challenge… head on, determined and full of passion. Because that's the Ash that will become a Pokémon Master.'

Ash was utterly gobsmacked by what his Mother said and sat quietly thinking.  
"This isn't about others, this is about me… I've always wanted to be the best, why am I so unsure of myself… Cynthia the Champion of Sinnoh has offered me to travel with her and train… take me under her wing and become the best. And here I am worrying about whether it benefits others… If I become the best then I can help others all the time… Yes, I will become the best… I'll go away and come back an Elite trainer. I'll show the world and those who doubt me that Ash Ketchum will be a Pokémon Master!"

Ash looked at his mom and smiled, with that same determined smile that everyone knew.  
Delia smiled back as Ash tightened his fist.  
'You're right mom… I don't know what came over me. This is my choice and I know all of my friends support me and my decisions. You support me and so does the Professor, that's all that matters to me. I will go with Cynthia, and I'll come back the greatest Trainer you will ever see! And I'm gonna do it for me and my Pokémon!'

Delia smiled as Ash declared his intentions and smiled, 'Then what are you waiting for Ash? Go and tell her… go and be the best!' Ash looked at his mom and smiled.

'Thank you mom… for everything.' She merely smiled. 'Make sure you call me occasionally okay Mr. Pokémon Master?' Ash chuckled and nodded.  
'You bet mom. I'll talk to you again soon.' They shared another smile until the screen went black.

Ash stood and looked at Pikachu, 'Well buddy… Let's go and tell Cynthia.'

'No need… I heard it all Ash.' Ash spun to see Cynthia leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. 'So you've decided to come with me?'  
Ash nodded and stepped towards her.

'Yeah. I figure the best way I can honour my friends is to become the best I can be.' Cynthia nodded with a smile and glanced at the screen. 'Your mother really cares about you Ash, its nice.' Ash nodded and noticed Cynthia's longing glance.  
'You Okay Cynthia?' Ash asked with concern making her smile. 'Yes Ash, I'm fine. Let's go and fond your friends shall we? I'd imagine you have something to tell them.'

Ash nodded and led the way back to his room, upon entering Brock and Dawn spun to see Ash enter with Cynthia behind him.  
'Hey guys…' Brock and Dawn both focused on Ash as he sat down and offered a seat to Cynthia.  
'I uh… I have some news.' Brock then smiled. 'You've chosen to go with Cynthia right?' Ash looked at Brock and nodded.  
'Yeah. I had a talk with mom and the Professor and they really helped me. So I decided to go and become the best I can be.' Dawn and Brock both smiled at Ash.

'I think it's for the best Ash, we all know how much potential you have… and this is the best way to tap into it..' Dawn added causing Ash to scratch his head.  
'Thanks guys… It means a lot.' Cynthia then leaned forward.

'You should know Ash… this isn't going to be easy. It will be constant training, travelling all the time. Moving from league to league and attending matches. Because you will be basically my apprentice you will be with me all the time in meetings and such.'

Ash nodded as Cynthia spoke, 'I know. And I'm prepared to go through it all.' Cynthia smiled and looked back at Brock and Dawn.  
'We won't be dropping off the face of the earth though, you will be able to talk to your friends and family.' Ash nodded and turned to face her.  
'But don't think just because I'm a champion that I can't have fun. I am still only 21, I can have lots of fun.' At this both Dawn and Brock's eyes shot wide.

'You're only 21!? I thought you were at least 26 or 27?' Dawn spoke causing Cynthia to chuckle. 'Yeah… you have to act mature in front of the media.' Brock then groaned and slapped his face.  
'Here I am thinking you were more my age… and you end up being closer to Ash's age. I apologise for my stupid flirting Cynthia.' This made both Ash and Cynthia laugh and Dawn sigh.  
'Don't worry Brock… I get mistaken a lot older all the time.' Ash then stood up and stretched.  
'How many people are going to know I'm learning with you Cynthia?' Cynthia stood up and smiled.

'No one other than who you tell Ash, If it were to go viral then trainers all over would challenge you because of me being your mentor… it's best to wait until you become a lot better before everyone knows. Maybe even wait until you surpass me before you do.'

Ash nodded at her reasoning and smiled. 'I understand, makes a bit more sense like that.' Cynthia nodded and looked back out the window.  
'The league will know though Ash, as I will get you clearance to basically go where I go. And some places you wouldn't normally be able to go.' Ash nodded and watched as Cynthia turned and approached the door.  
'Like I said earlier, I have to present the trophy tomorrow and speak at the closing ceremony you will be attending. After that you can collect your things and we will head back to my house in Celestic Town. While there we can get your Pokémon sent over to you and plan what we are going to do next.'

Ash nodded and Cynthia opened the door, 'Oh and you'll be getting a change of clothes too… can't have you looking like a ten year old can we?' with that she left and closed the door.  
Ash sighed and flopped onto his bed. 'Great… shopping.' He muttered making Dawn and Brock laugh.  
'Hey well look at it this way Ash… you'll be with Cynthia all the time. You two might hit it off?' Ash snapped his head to Brock and frowned.

'Really Brock? That's what you're thinking about… she's a bloody Champion Brock, what would she want with a guy like me… and she's going to mentor me… don't be stupid.' Brock smirked and looked at Dawn who was smirking as well.

'Why do you think she offered you this chance and not say… Paul?' Ash sighed and rolled over.  
'I have no clue brock.' Brock just chuckled and got ready for bed as Dawn smiled to herself.

-

The next day Ash, Brock and Dawn were watching the final battle of the tournament, it was actually sad. Ash had beaten two of Tobias' Legendary Pokémon yet this other guy lost without taking out a single one.

'Well put it this way Ash… If Tobias hadn't been in this league you most likely would've won the whole lot.' Brock said as a leant towards Ash, Ash just groaned while giving him a glare.

'Thanks Brock… that makes me feel much better.' Dawn and Brock just chuckled at Ash who huffed and crossed his arms.  
After watching the trainers shake hands and meet Cynthia and Mr. Goodshow, after a few words Cynthia handed Tobias the trophy.

'Good luck in all of your endeavours Tobias. We hope to see you in another League soon.' Cynthia said with a smile, but all Tobias did was smirk.  
'Oh I plan on taking on the Elite Four and challenge you for the title very soon… you won't have to wait long.'

At this the whole arena went into whispers, Cynthia raised her eyebrow.  
'I see… well then I will wait for the challenge.' Tobias nodded and turned around.

'Yes… you will.' Ash frowned at Tobias' attitude and tightened his fists. 'Who's that guy think he is!' Brock placed a hand on his shoulder.  
'Calm down Ash… there's no point getting angry over it. Let's just wait.' Ash sighed and nodded and waited until the competitors were called into the closing ceremony.

-

'I welcome you all back here after the tournament, everyone enjoyed your amazing battles and excellent skill. On behalf of the Pokémon League I thank each and every one of you for participating and hope you push ahead with your goals!'  
Ash heard Cynthia speak and smiled to himself, he looked around at the trainers and spotted Paul, Barry, Nando and Conway. And to the front he spotted Tobias with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Ash frowned and looked back up to Cynthia.

'It is always hard losing as in the end there can only be one winner, so do not be disheartened and continue to push to be the best you can be.' As Cynthia said the last line her eyes wandered the crowd of trainers until they fell on Ash, with a quick smile she looked back to the crowd.

'So with that I wish you all the best, and the Pokémon League hopes to see you in the future!'  
The crowd applauded as Cynthia left the crowd and made her way to the exit. Towards the exit she passed Ash and beckoned him to follow. This caused the crowd and trainers to whisper and point as Ash shrugged and followed her from the battlefield.

As they left the arena and began walking down the corridor Ash chuckled, Cynthia looked at him curiously and he shrugged. 'Nothing… I just thought we were going to keep it to a low about me going with you… that wasn't low key.' Cynthia laughed and turned a corner as he followed.  
'Nothing to worry about Ash… I said nothing about you training with me. Everyone probably just thinks we are dating or something of that sort.' Ash snapped his head towards her and raised an eyebrow.  
'And that's actually better than them knowing you're my mentor?' Cynthia shrugged and opened a door to the room she was staying in.  
'Ash, we might have to go with that scenario in the public eye… the league will know the truth and your friends and family will, but to the public we might as well be dating.'

Ash sighed and scratched his head. 'Alright… fair enough, so what's the plan then?' Cynthia offered him a drink and the two sat down. Cynthia then grabbed out a small laptop and began typing, Ash sat patiently until she closed it and looked up.

'Okay Ash, this is our game plan. In the media's eye we are dating okay?' Ash's eyes bulged but slowly nodded.  
'Right. Well first we will be going to Celestic Town and have your Pokémon sent there. Fromo start we will be working on your Pokémon's endurance and type resistance.'

Ash nodded and looked back to Cynthia with a determined smile. 'I can't wait. When do we leave?' Cynthia chuckled and grabbed his empty glass before pulling him up and pushing him towards the door.  
'Ease up Tiger, we wont be leaving until tomorrow afternoon, so spend some time with your friends.' Ash nodded and turned to open the door, before he could though Cynthia turned him to face her and kissed him on the cheek.  
Ash spluttered to himself but she just giggled. 'That is for the media… you'll understand why when you leave.'

Ash just nodded and opened the door, Cynthia shut it behind him and immediately he was swamped by reporters and paparazzi.  
'Mr. Ketchum! What is the nature of your relationship with Cynthia!?'

'Mr. Ketchum, how long have you and the Sinnoh Champion been seeing each other!?'

Ash couldn't handle the media and burst from the group while sprinting back to his room at the Pokémon Centre.  
'That was dirty Cynthia… I'll get you for that.' Ash chuckled to himself as he entered the centre and leant over panting.  
'Phew… that was close.'

'Ahem.' Ash snapped his head up to see Brock, Dawn and the rest of his rivals eyeing him.  
Ash sighed and stood up straight.

'Brock… Dawn… can I see you in our room alone please?' They both nodded and followed Ash as the rest of his rivals eyed him.

-

'Spill it Ash! What were you doing at Cynthia's room!?' Dawn cried in amusement causing Brock to laugh.  
Ash sighed and sat on his bed. 'Cynthia got me to follow her so she could explain the situation and our plan… Basically so trainers don't assume I'm travelling with her for training purposes… in the media's eye we are 'dating'.' Ash quoted with his fingers.

Dawn and Brock shared a look before laughing. 'Ash… so you're saying in public you two are saying that you're dating?' Ash nodded and Brock laughed while Dawn smirked.

'Yes… but the League and our friends and family will know what is really happening.' Ash finished off as Brock and Dawn gathered themselves and sat down.  
'That's really full on isn't it…' Dawn said with a cheeky grin. Ash saw Dawn and frowned. 'Oh no Dawn… none of that. Cynthia and I are only doing it so I don't get harassed by trainers looking to prove themselves all the time.'

Dawn shrugged and looked at Brock, 'I'm not saying that Ash… I mean Yes you won't be swamped by challenges of skill… but you'll be swamped by challenges of affection.' Ash looked at Dawn and groaned.

'Damn… you're right, guys are gonna hate me everywhere for supposedly being with Cynthia. Great.' Brock then laughed. Placing a hand on Ash's shoulder her grinned, 'Relax Ash… It just means you're going to have to take this training to another level to fight of her fans.'

Ash nodded and flopped onto his bed. 'I know…'  
Brock smiled and poked Ash's arm, 'Ash… you aren't that scrawny 10 year old anymore. I see the looks you get from girls everywhere… If anything, Cynthia is going to have a hard time with all the girls that admire you. And just quietly… girls will like you more because you are supposedly with Cynthia. They will think you're a great catch if you're with a champion.'

Ash looked at Brock and frowned. 'Not really helping Brock…' Dawn laughed and threw a pillow at Ash.  
'Ash, stop being stupid. Any guy would give everything to be in your position… even though we really know what's going on. You're 'dating' a champion Ash… Look on the bright side.' Dawn said while not forgetting to quote with her fingers.

Ash smirked and sat up. 'I suppose you are right… I mean this could be good.' Brock and Dawn then cheered.  
'There you go Ash… Think about it as a chance to be on a day to day basis with Cynthia. Anything could happen… might not be a front after a while huh.' Brock winked at Ash making him blush and punch him in the arm.

'Shut up Brock… but thanks guys.' Dawn and Brock both nodded and the three then chatted and went about relaxing for the rest of the night.

* * *

And that is Chapter 1 of my new fic: 'Okay Isn't Enough' If you like, hit us a review with any tips you might have... Im always listening!

Until Chapter 2.

Laters.


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodbyes & New Begginings

Hey people! Here with the second Chapter of Okay Isn't Enough and I really am stunned at the followers, Favourites and Reviews I have been receiving about my story! All I can say is I am amazed so many people like it!

Because of all the positive feedback I've received I definitely plan on going ahead with it! I have personally always liked Rayshipping as I believe there is so much potential for a good plot. Obviously you have to round out the ages a little to be more believable but i think with Cynthia being 21 and Ash being 17 turning 18 very very soon... it makes it okay.

For those curious my update schedule might be a little bit erratic in the future as I work full time and can only type of an evening and weekends. I'll try my best to keep consistent and satisfy you all with action, Drama and adventure.

With that being said and the awesome feedback, this story has moved from a side piece to a front-running fic beside my other story 'Master of Aura.  
I plan on busting my proverbial 'ass' to get them done reasonably well in quality and punctual with an update each week. (Let's hope)

Throughout Ash's training I wont 'skip' years worth. As I like writing side adventures too, but I will be moving ahead in months occasionally... so you can see Ash's growth as a trainer and Cynthia's relationship with Ash.

So without wasting anymore of your possible reading time,

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon or any of it's affiliations.

Fire Away!

* * *

Ash was sitting in the Pokémon Centre lobby with Dawn and Brock as they waited for Cynthia to arrive.  
'I don't know what to say… I guess this is goodbye.' Ash said sadly as he sat opposite his friends. Brock smiled and slapped him on the arm.  
'Hey cheer up Ash, this isn't goodbye… it's see you later right?' Ash smiled at Brock then faced Dawn.

'I hope everything works out for you Dawn… You really are an amazing Coordinator, don't give up right?' Dawn smiled at Ash's kind words and took him into a hug.  
'Thank you Ash… good luck with your training. I want to be able to say my best friend is the Pokémon Master.' She added with a smile. Ash laughed as she pulled away.

'You bet Dawn… and as soon as I am a Pokémon Master I'll put in good words for all my friends.' Ash said with a laugh. Brock and Dawn smiled as the Pokémon Centre doors opened and Cynthia walked in. Making her way to Ash with a smile, 'Hi Brock. Dawn, how are you both?'

Brock and Dawn shrugged with smiles. 'We're great, just saying our goodbyes to Ash before you both go on a huge adventure!' Dawn said with a large smile. Cynthia nodded and faced Ash,  
'Are you all ready to go Ash?' with a nod Ash stood up and sighed. 'Well guys… this is it.' Ash then walked forward and took Brock into a hug.  
'Thanks for everything Brock, you're the brother I never had. Good luck with everything and give my best to your family okay?'

Brock nodded and smiled back to Ash. 'You too Ash, I hope you find everything you're looking for.' Ash smiled and stepped towards Dawn and hugging her again.

'You too Dawn, Good luck with everything. I hope you become famous, so then I can say I'm best friends with the Top Coordinator Dawn Berlitz!' Dawn laughed and hugged back tight.

'Thanks Ash, be safe and become the best trainer ever!' Ash nodded and stepped back. 'Well guys, it's not goodbye. It's see you later!'  
'Pika Pi Pikachu!' Pikachu added with a large smile and a wave.

Dawn and Brock nodded as Ash stood beside Cynthia. 'Alright Cynthia. Let's do this.' Cynthia nodded and said her goodbyes and good lucks to Brock and Dawn before they left the Pokémon Centre.

'I really do hope he becomes great.' Dawn said quietly as they moved from sight, Brock chuckled and looked over to her.  
'Dawn… Ash is going to become the greatest trainer we've ever seen.' Dawn nodded and the two stared out of the window at the retreating form of Ash and Cynthia.

-

Ash and Cynthia were sitting at a small café enjoying a coffee, 'So how are we getting to Celestic Town?' Cynthia smiled and sipped her coffee.

'I spoke with professor Oak last night, and got the number of a place where a good friend of yours is staying. We needed someone for you to fly on.' Ash looked at Cynthia in confusion until a familiar roar was heard above them.

'Wait a minute… I know that Roar!' Ash yelled and ran out into the road. Up above a large circling shadow flew lower and lower before landing with a loud thump in front of Ash.

'Charizard! Hey buddy!' Charizard roared and gave Ash a thumbs up before firing a flamethrower at him.  
'Heh… same old Charizard.' Ash coughed as Cynthia left the café and stood beside Ash.

'Professor told me about your powerful Charizard so I rang the Charicific Valley and got him here as soon as possible.' Ash smiled at Cynthia who smiled back.  
'You didn't tell me he faced an Articuno and won by himself Ash… that is impressive.' Ash nodded and looked back at Charizard.

'Yeah. Charizard, Sceptile and Pikachu have all faced Legendary Pokémon and won.' This caught her attention and she looked back at Ash,  
'Wait… Which Pokémon have they defeated?' Ash grinned and looked back at Charizard.

'Charizard here has faced Noland's Articuno as you know, and he faced an Entei back in Johto and held his own for the whole battle. Sceptile has now defeated Darkrai, and a Deoxys back in my Hoenn days when he was a Grovyle. Pikachu is my X-factor, he defeated Brandon's Regice and now Tobias' Latios. He's faced a lot of other tough opponent's a Pikachu shouldn't have been able to.'

Cynthia nodded still a little shocked. 'That is impressive Ash… I didn't think you had that kind of experience.'  
Ash shrugged and Charizard handed Ash his Poke ball, 'Thanks buddy, I'll call you out again when we leave.' Charizard nodded and Ash recalled him.

'I have to go and speak to Mr. Goodshow now, so you can come with me… He has some things to say to you as well Ash.' Ash nodded and followed Cynthia as she walked.

-

The two entered the Sinnoh Region HQ of the Pokémon League and knocked on a door at the end of the long hallway.  
'Come in!' A voice yelled from within the office. Ash and Cynthia entered the room to see the cheerful Mr. Goodshow looking from his office window. He turned and straight away broke into a large grin.  
'Ah Cynthia! A pleasure to see you, and young Ash Ketchum, I haven't spoken to you since your Kanto League days!' Ash smiled as he gestured to the seats in front of his desk.

'It's great to see you again sir.' Ash spoke politely as Cynthia pulled out a sheet of paper and slid it towards Goodshow.  
'Here's the report you requested sir, hopefully everything you wanted is there.' Goodshow smiled and put the sheet in a draw.

'Knowing you Cynthia, I'm sure it is all there. Now… to more important business, you are taking young Ash here on as an apprentice of sorts yes?' Cynthia smiled and nodded. Ash sat and listened quietly as the two spoke,  
'Yes, though it is more of a tapping into hidden potential… Ash already has the skill, just needs some strength training.' Goodshow nodded and looked back to Ash.

'Lucky one you are Ash, not many would get the chance to train with Cynthia. Not to mention that she's rather pretty… wouldn't you agree?' Cynthia blushed straight away and Ash coughed.  
'Err… um… that's unexpected. But… yes it is quite an honour, and Cynthia is really pretty.' Cynthia's head snapped to Ash and blushed deeply as Ash looked at the ground.

Goodshow just laughed, 'Ah I love teasing, don't mind me you two. Though it is interesting how you've decided to claim you are an item to the public eye.' Cynthia gathered herself and nodded.  
'Yes… I figured it would be a better option for Ash so he isn't swamped by battles.' Goodshow nodded and Ash finally regained his calm.

'Indeed. It makes sense, I had no idea you two were so close in age… you always came across as younger Ash.' Ash sighed and scratched his head.

'Yeah… I kind of went through a really dense period. I'm not proud of it. But as soon as I realised my potential I took my training to another level… though it seems not enough.' Cynthia sighed and slapped Ash over the head.  
'Knock it off Ash, I told you that you have the skill. You just need strength, that's what I'm going to help you with.' Ash rubbed his head while nodding.

'Okay okay… sorry.' Goodshow just laughed heartily earning Ash and Cynthia's attention.

'You two already behave like a couple… is this practice for the media?' The comment took both by surprise and received large blushes.  
'Onto other matters, Ash as you will be mentored by Cynthia you will be given special privileges to be in league headquarters and related institutes. Until you earn a spot of official power in the Pokémon League you will be given the title of Protégé.'

Ash was shocked by the title, 'Really? wow… I'm honoured sir. Thank you.' Goodshow waved him off and smiled.  
'Ash… we have a constant record of what you do on your adventures… our satellites record and document everything a trainer does… and your escapades and adventures involving Legendary Pokémon don't go unnoticed. And your uncanny knack for saving the world is known by the League committee also.'

Cynthia's eyes widened at this and Ash chuckled silently to himself. Cynthia looked to Goodshow, 'What exactly has he done sir?'

'Ash here has quite a knack for meeting Legendary Pokémon, I think he's met all Legendary Pokémon up to Arceus. As well as saving the world in the Orange Archipelago, Ash here has stopped numerous Pokémon Hunters, Thieves and deals with Team Rocket on a weekly basis.'  
Cynthia was thoroughly shocked at what Goodshow said and faced Ash, 'Why didn't you tell me you did all this!?' Ash just shrugged and sat back in his chair.

'I don't find it relevant Cynthia… I mean I don't do any of it for recognition, I do it because it's the right thing to do.' This earned serious respect points with Cynthia as she saw Ash in a new light.

'Besides… I don't go looking for any of it. It just sort of happens.' Goodshow and Cynthia nodded at his words and shared a glance.

'Right! So onto the matter at hand, Ash you will be given the title of Protégé and have access to all League facilities. Until the day Cynthia here believes you are able to challenge the Elite Four and win comfortably.' Ash nodded and looked at Cynthia who smiled.

'Now Cynthia, this whole Relationship idea is yours. So any backlash that comes from it such as fans and media hype is yours to deal with… and yours too Ash, seeing as you are now apparently dating the Sinnoh Champion you are bound to receive massive amounts of attention.' Ash and Cynthia both nodded and Goodshow then grabbed a device from the draw and walked around to hand it to Ash.

'This is yours Ash, all of the League's representatives have one as should you. It's called a Holocaster and it's how we shall reach you should Cynthia be occupied.' Ash smiled and nodded taking the small wristwatch device and strapping it to his arm.

'With that taken care of I also wanted you to know that now you are a League protégé your Pokémon carry limit is removed and you can have all your Pokémon at your disposal… I think you've proven you are worthy.' He added with a large smile, Ash returned it.

'Thank you sir… I appreciate it!' Cynthia then stood up and pointed at Ash's Holocaster. 'Ash, now that you are working for the League you'll receive pay. It's not as much as I or my Elite Four earn, but its rather substantial.' Ash's eyes bulged and he looked at Goodshow.

'I get paid sir!?' Goodshow laughed loudly and nodded.

'Of course Ash, being part of the League means you aren't just learning from Cynthia, but whenever she is needed to settle problems or disputes you will be there to help her. Also as you know all of my League trainers are part of the Pokémon G-Men. The G-men are sent to deal with serious problems and investigate potential crimes too big for the Police Force to handle… you will be part of this.'

Ash was overwhelmed by this and fell back into his seat. 'You mean I'm part of the Pokémon G-Men now?' he croaked out making Cynthia and Goodshow laugh.

'Yes Ash, you are part of the G-Men… though only a Junior operative… so you must take orders from all Elite Four and Champions across the Regions. You do hold seniority to Gym Leaders though as they are not part of the G-Men.'

Ash just began laughing to himself, 'This is amazing… I don't know what to say, Cynthia If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have this amazing opportunity… thank you so much.' Cynthia just smiled and blushed as Ash smiled directly at her.

'You're welcome Ash. Just remember, being under my training and part of the League isn't easy…' Ash nodded and stood up.

'I understand completely and will do anything the League requires of me.' Ash then faced Cynthia and looked into her eyes, 'Or whatever you need me to do… I owe you.'

Cynthia felt herself heat up and looked away. Ash smiled and faced Goodshow. 'Sir. Thank you again.' Goodshow smiled and slapped Ash's arm.

'My pleasure lad, do your part and train well… eventually you will be giving everyone orders.' Ash chuckled and looked at Cynthia who had regained her composure.  
'Ready to go Ash?' Ash nodded and faced her.

'You bet, let's go.' Cynthia smiled and faced Goodshow. 'I'll keep you informed sir.' Goodshow nodded and waved them off.  
'Go. Go. I'm eager to hear about Ash's improvement.' The two laughed and left the office.

'Before we get to Celestic, we'll be stopping off in Veilstone City.' Ash looked at her and gave a curious look.  
'We need to get you a wardrobe change before I take you anywhere… especially if we are supposedly an item.' Ash just groaned and slumped his shoulders.

'Don't give me that… you work for the League as well now. You can't be looking like a poor child without dress sense.' Ash looked at Cynthia and sighed.

'Clothes shopping to me is like a Gyarados taking a Thunderbolt.' Cynthia shook her head and kept walking.  
'Don't worry Ash. When I'm through with you no one will recognise you as the same dense 17 year old teenager.' This made Ash groan even more as the two left the building.

'Alright call out your Charizard and let's head to Veilstone.' Ash nodded and reached to his belt.  
'Let's Go Charizard!' He cried and the fire lizard appeared with a roar. Cynthia sighed and faced Ash.

'First lesson. Don't call out your Pokémon's name before it appears in battle… its left wide open to an attack from the opponent. And it sounds childish.' Ash sighed as Cynthia called out her Garchomp.  
The two mounted their Pokémon and took off in the direction of the Mainland.

-

While in the air, Ash had plenty of time to go over things that had happened.  
"I can't believe this is happening… Me, of all trainers gets a chance to learn from Cynthia… become a League Protégé and become an agent for the Pokémon G-Men… It's all so surreal."

Ash was snapped from his thoughts as Cynthia flew closer to him.  
'You okay Ash? You've been quiet for the last hour.' Ash looked over to Cynthia and chuckled.

'Not really… with everything that has happened to me in the last few days is a lot to comprehend.' Cynthia nodded as the two stayed in silence for a while.

'You know… I had no idea that Mr. Goodshow was going to make you a member of the league like that, or that you would work as a G-men agent.' Ash looked back to Cynthia in confusion.

'Wait… you mean you didn't know at all?' Ash asked in surprise causing Cynthia to laugh. She flew closer to Ash and Charizard again and shook her head.  
'No. It took me by surprise. So clearly Mr. Goodshow really thinks you have a lot of potential Ash, just like I do. Come to think of it, every Champion and Elite you've met has had nothing but good things to say about you.'

Ash just smiled as he looked at Pikachu, 'Well… I guess we really are stuck together then Cynthia.' Ash glanced over at her and saw her smiling.

'Honestly Ash… it could be a lot worse. I think we'll handle whatever comes our way.' Ash smiled and the two shared a smile. Cynthia broke the gaze to see land in the distance.

'Oh, we aren't far away now, there's the mainland. About an hour's flight from the coast and we will hit Veilstone, then it's another two to Celestic Town.'

Ash looked ahead and nodded and gave Charizard a pat on the neck, 'How you holding up buddy? Can you make it to Veilstone?' Ash asked in concern while only responded to with a growl.  
'Okay Okay… you can have a rest there before we head to Celestic.' After another satisfied grunt Ash smiled.

-

Two loud roars in quick succession of each other were heard above Veilstone City making people look up in confusion. Seeing to large and menacing looking Pokémon heading towards them caused quite a bit of worry as everyone started to run and scream.

With a loud thump Charizard landed in the town square followed by a more graceful landing by Garchomp. Ash leapt from Charizard and gave a sigh, 'Come on buddy… we don't want everyone to run away in fear whenever you land…'

With a quick flick of his tail Charizard whacked Ash over the head earning a frown. 'Very funny…'

'Powerful and funny… interesting combination Charizard has.' Cynthia giggled as she hopped down from Garchomp. Ash just rolled his eyes as people started re-entering the square while pointing and whispering.

'Seems they know it's the Sinnoh Champion now…' Ash mumbled as people swamped her for autographs. This made Ash start laughing which annoyed Cynthia just a little bit.

'Ash honey! Come on we need to go!' she cried causing people to follow her gaze and spot Ash beside Charizard sporting a deadpan look. "Really?"

'Hey that's the Ash guy Cynthia is dating!' Everyone then started paying him more attention.

'Yeah you're right, that is him!'

'He's the guy who took out two legendary Pokémon in the Sinnoh League!'

'Let's get his autograph!'

'Ash, can you sign my hat!?'

'No sign my shirt!'

Ash began getting worried as they surrounded him, he recalled Charizard and started pushing his way through the crowd until one voice stood out from the rest.

'Pfft… As if the Sinnoh Champion would date him. What a loser.' The crowd fell quiet as Ash slowly turned and spotted the man who said it. He was tall, a little too muscly and looked like he hadn't shaved in a few weeks.

'Excuse me?' Ash said with a small hint of venom laced in his tone. The man just laughed and swaggered towards them.

'You heard me runt, I think the Sinnoh Champion is better suited for someone like me, someone with real talent and good looks. This got Cynthia amused as she faced them.

'Oh really? Answer me this then. Have you ever had your Pikachu face a Regice or Latios and win?' The crowd stayed silent as the man raised an eyebrow.

'No… what kind of question is that?' Cynthia ignored him and took a step forward.

'Has your Charizard ever faced off against an Articuno or Entei and win?'

'No… what-' he tried to speak but Cynthia kept pressing.

'Has your Sceptile ever faced a Darkrai or Deoxys and won?' Cynthia raised her voice a little making the man step backwards, Ash just sighed and shook his head as she faced the man.

'Uh no… but-'

'Have you ever defeated the Kanto Battle Frontier or defeated the Champion of the Orange Island League!?' Cytnhia yelled making the crowd and the man take a few extra steps back.

'No.'

Then she snapped, 'Then WHY in the name of Arceus would you claim to better than Ash when he HAS done all of those things!?' she finished making the man look to Ash who shrugged and lifted his hands.

'Don't look at me man, your problem.' The man looked back to Cynthia who just frowned and looked to Ash.

'Ash… you are facing this guy in a one on one battle. He has to know that when he messes with us being together he's gonna get taught a lesson.' Ash just sighed and pulled out a Pokeball.

The man gasped and stepped backwards, 'Woah. Woah. No! I- uh… I might've come across a little strongly… um I'll just leave, sorry to have bothered you both. You make an excellent couple!' he cried before turning and running down the street.

Ash looked at Cynthia and grinned before looking around, 'IS THERE ANYONE ELSE WHO HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP!?' he yelled. Almost immediately the crowd gasped and moved away to do other things.

Cynthia smirked and turned to face Ash. 'Wow, I didn't know you had it in you… honey.' She chuckled to herself earning a smile from Ash.

'Oh you know 'baby' I'm just full of surprises…' The two kept straight faces for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

'Come on. The mall is up this road.' Cynthia said finally as they stopped laughing and made their way down the street.

Along the way Ash kept quiet and looked at Cynthia as she walked a beside him, she didn't seem to notice his stare as he thought to himself;

_"__Actually… I really could get used to this. I mean, who gets to say they live and train with the famous Champion of Sinnoh. She is really pretty… oh who am I kidding!? She's gorgeous! But really… she is my mentor now, and it's not like I'd have a chance of really dating her…"_

As Ash was in his own world, Cynthia glanced over and saw him deep in thought.  
_"__I wonder what he's thinking about. He seems to do that a lot, I'd love to know how his mind works- Wait, what am I saying!?… No, I can't be thinking like that I'm going to be his mentor… I can't see him that way. But he is really handsome, and selfless- Urgh there I go again! Pull yourself together Cynthia!"_

Cynthia then glanced at Ash again as they approached the doors of the mall,  
_"__But honestly… what would a guy like Ash want with an old hag like me…"_

* * *

And that is Chapter 2.  
I hope you all enjoyed that Chapter and will contiue reading.

I understand I have been usuing the wrong talking marks with my typing and from now on I will be using these: "What are you on about."  
Instead of these: 'What are you on about'

My bad... That will be fixed from now on. Oh and a final note, If I do occasionally drop curses in the story I apologise, I grew up in Rural Australia and I tend to swear a bit... sorry, I type it without realising... I shall try to keep it to a minimum.

This fic is Rated M so there is bound to be some sexual references (There wont be Lemons at all, but there may very well be references to it) and adult themes such as swearing later on, as well as blood. (DON'T WORRY NO POKEMON SHALL BE FATALLY HARMED IN MY STORY) ... just the usual battle beatings.

Hope you all enjoy and don't be afraid to send me your thoughts! Always open for improvement! :)

Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Real Journey Starts

**Back with the next instalment to Okay Isn't Enough! I am so sorry it's taken me this long but I've been flat out with work and other things I haven't been able to type. **

**I also want to say a big thank you to everyone who's leaving reviews! They all mean loads to me and I really appreciate it! The amount of followers and favourites this story has brought me is amazing!**

**Now this chapter is going to be important, you'll see why when you read it. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I really like it...**

**Disclaimer:**  
**I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

'Ash just try these on! I'm telling you they look fine!' Cynthia yelled as Ash stood in the change rooms. A groan was heard as she hung new sets of clothes over the door.

'You're joking right? These things look terrible!' Ash cried from behind the door. 'I mean I'm supposed to look fearsome and strong… In these I look ridiculous!' Ash's outburst casued a few passer-by's to look and laugh.

'Ash. You try them on now! Or so help me you'll hurt.' Cynthia threatened unkowiingly making Ash cringe.

'Okay Okay…' he relented and took the clothes from the door. Cynthia grinned triumphantly crossed her arms.

'That's more like it.' She turned and saw a few people watching curiously. Cynthia turned back around and knocked. 'Hurry up Ash!'

Cynthia was about to knock again, but the door unlocked and she stepped backwards.  
'Cynthia… I actually like this…' Ash said as he emerged from the room. Cynthia dropped the jacket she was holding at the sight of him. Pikachu who was on her shoulder fell off and stared at Ash in shock.

He was now wearing a plain black t-shirt under a black tight fitting canvas Jacket. He was wearing thin legged gray jeans with the ends rolled with a pair of Converse sneakers. Instead of a red hat he now wore one in the same style as his old ones, just in black.

'Wow Ash… you look good.' Cynthia said with a nod as Ash looked in the mirror. Pikachu nodded in agreement and leapt back onto her shoulder.

'Yeah… I like it. I feel my age now.' Cynthia nodded and they walked towards the cashier. Cynthia went to pay for it but Ash grabbed her hand.

'I'll get them Cynthia, they are my clothes.' Cynthia nodded as Ash paid for the clothes. They exited the building and stopped.

'Okay, let's head to Celestic Town. We have things to do.' Ash nodded and placed his Poke balls onto his belt as Pikachu jumped from Cynthia to Ash with a smile. Ash grabbed Charizard's ball and called him out.

'Time for another trip bud, we're going to Celestic Town.' Charizard grunted and lowered himself for Ash and Pikachu who sat on his head. Cynthia called out Garchomp and climbed on her back.

'Let's go!' She cried and they took off with Ash and Charizard on their tail.

.

.

After an hour of flight Ash closed in on Cynthia, 'So what is this Ruin we have to study in Oblivia?' Cynthia glanced at Ash and smiled.

'Apparently it was an ancient outpost related to the third great kingdom.' She said as she ducked avoiding a Wingull. Ash pondered before looking back at her.

'As in Pokelantis and Pokemopolis?' Cynthia's head jerked towards Ash with a shocked look on her face.

'How do you know about that!?' Ash shrugged and flew closer to her.

'Back on my journeys we came across ruins in Kanto, while there a giant Alakazam, Gengar and Jigglypuff were released from a seal. We had to help an archaeologist seal them away again.' Cynthia shook her head at Ash's luck and looked back at him.  
'We discovered that they were from a lost city called Pokémopolis.' Cynthia nodded and Ash then looked a little uneasy.

'Then when I was taking the Battle Frontier Challenge I touched an old Pokéball hat held the soul of the King of Pokélantis… he took control of my body and tried to keep it… luckily I have a strong will, and with the help of Pikachu I was released and sealed him back away.'

Cynthia stayed silent in shock at Ash's tale, she looked back at Ash with worry evident in her eyes. 'That was lucky… you could've been lost forever.' Ash nodded and noticed a town in the distance. With a point Cynthia looked and nodded.

'That's Celestic, looks like we're here.' The duo neared the town and landed in the town centre. They recalled Garchomp and Charizard and made for Cynthia's grandmother's house.

.

.

Ash and Cynthia made their way through the town quietly, people smiled and waved at Cynthia but left her alone.

_'I guess because she's from here they give her privacy…'_

Eventually they came across a small house near the town Research Centre, 'Here we are. Now Ash… my grandmother has most likely heard about our 'Relationship'. She added with fingers. 'But we'll tell her what the plan is. Just don't be frightened if she's in your face about it… though she does frighten me.'

Ash nodded and swallowed nervously as she knocked on the door. 'Coming!' a voice cried from behind the door. Ash and Cynthia waited, then after a second it opened revealing Professor Carolina. Immediately she saw Ash and smirked. This made Ash and Cynthia uneasy.

'Ah Cynthia dear… and young Ash Ketchum. Come in.' Ash and Cynthia followed her inside and into the living room. They snapped their heads to another person in the room.

'Valerie? Is that you?' Cynthia asked as the young woman stood up and nodded with a smile. Ash looked between them curiously and noticed the uncanny resemblance between the two. Carolina stepped beside Ash and smiled.

'Ash this is Valerie, Cynthia's younger sister. Valerie, this is Ash Ketchum… Cynthia's "Boyfriend".' She said with a smirk watching as Valerie's eyes bulged and looked at Ash.

'Wait what!?' she cried making Cynthia sigh. 'Val, Ash isn't really my boyfriend… it's just a cover for the media so they don't know the true reason he's with me.' Carolina and Valerie both raised their eyebrows at the explanation.

'Ash is going to travel with me to train and get stronger… he's like my Protégé. He also works for the league as a G-Men agent now too.'

Carolina realised and nodded. 'Ahh that does make sense… couldn't have picked a better protégé at all Cynthia, Ash has potential.' Ash blushed at the praise and Cynthia nodded.

'Oh I know… it's why I offered it to him.' Valerie stepped forward and looked Ash over.

'He does seem strong… and he is handsome too… I can see why you chose him Cynth.' Ash blushed deeper and Cynthia followed his lead. 'Having him follow you everywhere will be interesting.' She added before looking at Pikachu. 'Oh your Pikachu is just adorable!'

Ash smiled as Pikachu rubbed its head in embarrassment. 'Thanks, Pikachu was my first Pokémon and best friend.

'Pi Pikachu.' Ash smiled and rubbed his ear. Valerie smiled and a devious grin took over.

'You and Cynthia better behave yourselves… all alone together.' She added with a wink. Carolina stepped in and flicked Valerie's ear.

'Enough Valerie. So will you be staying here Cynthia?' Cynthia shook her head with a smile.

'No Gran, Ash and I will be sorting out his Pokémon before gathering some things from my house. We'll be leaving tomorrow on a flight to Oblivia, we have some work there.' Carolina nodded knowingly and looked at Ash.

'Will you be staying with Cynthia at her house tonight Ash?' Ash blanched at the question.

'Uh... I… Um... Err-' Cynthia saved Ash by stepping forward.

'Yes Gran, he will be.' Carolina nodded with a smirk at Ash before turning and seeing Valerie on her Holocaster.

'Val, I need you to run a few errands for me.' Valerie sighed and nodded reluctantly. Carolina gave her a list and she left.

'Keep in touch Cynthia, I want to know about your discoveries.' She gave her a hug and then turned to Ash with a smile.

'Now you look after Cynthia Ash, I know that she's a powerful Champion but she's still a woman.'

'GRANDMA!' Cynthia exasperated. 'I can care for myself!' Carolina chuckled at her granddaughter and made for the door with them following.

'Be safe you two, and you're sure to become powerful with Cynthia Ash, take care.' Ash and Cynthia nodded.

'Thank you Ma'am.' Ash said politely making her laugh.

'Just call me Carolina Ash. Bye now.' The two waved and turned the corner.

.

.

'I'm sorry about my Grandmother Ash… and my sister. I had no idea she'd be there.' Ash shrugged and looked at her.

'No harm done. I had to meet them eventually right?' Cynthia nodded at his reasoning and they stopped at a new and expensive looking double story house.

'Here we are… now it's a two bedroom house so you have your own room. Don't be afraid to move things around as you please. You will be living here indefinitely with me so it's yours.' Ash smiled.

'Pika!' Pikachu squeaked making Cynthia smile.

'And yours too of course Pikachu.' She said with a giggle and pat his head.

'Thank you Cynthia… I really do appreciate everything.' Cynthia smiled and nodded as the two entered the house. Ash looked around in awe at all the artefacts displayed. He observed all the relics and scripts displayed in the hall and living room until Cynthia gestured for him to follow.

The two entered a spacious room with a double bed, side tables and a walk-in wardrobe and en-suite. 'This is your room Ash, hopefully it will be okay.' Ash was in looking around the room with a smile.

'This is huge! Thank you Cynthia, it's great.' Cynthia smiled and Ash followed her as she showed him where everything is.

'Now my room is upstairs, so everything you need is here downstairs.' Ash nodded and put his bag on the bed and Pikachu made himself comfortable on the pillow.

'I'm going to head upstairs to pack for tomorrow, feel free to get something to eat. I mainly keep instant foods as I travel a lot but help yourself.' Ash nodded and Cynthia disappeared upstairs.

'Wow Pikachu… I can't believe this is really happening to us. Finally, a new start. A chance to become stronger than anyone else!' he cried and pumped his fists. Pikachu watched with a smile.

.

.

A few hours later Ash was seated on his bed looking through a book on Legendary Pokémon.  
'We really have seen a lot huh buddy?' Ash asked earning a nod from Pikachu beside him.

Cynthia watched them from the door and smiled to herself. 'You ready to sort your Pokémon out Ash? I have a PC in the living room. We can transfer them over from professor Oak.'

Ash's head snapped up and saw Cynthia. 'Uh… How long have you been standing there?' Cynthia shrugged and folded her arms.

'Not long. Come on.' Ash nodded and followed her into the living room. She dialled Oaks number and waited.

The screen was switched from black to a smiling old man. 'Hello Professor Oaks Lab- ah Ash, Cynthia it's good to see you! You mother told me about you agreeing to go with Cynthia Ash, I'm happy for you.' Ash smiled and Cynthia waved back.

'Thanks Professor.' Ash said as Pikachu jumped onto ash's shoulder.

'Hello Pikachu, now what can I do for you?' Ash scratched his head and looked to Cynthia who rolled her eyes.

'Professor, I have spoken with Mr. Goodshow and Ash has been given special privileges and is now a member of the League and a G-Men operative. This means his 6 Pokémon limit has been lifted.' Professor Oak gasped and nearly fell backwards.

'Really!? Wow Ash, you're really moving up in the world!' Ash chuckled as Cynthia smiled.

'So professor… we were hoping you can send over all of Ash's Pokémon?' Oak smiled and nodded.

'Of course. I knew it was a matter of time, I'll have Tracy round them up for you. TRACY!' They smiled and waited until Tracy appeared on the screen.

'Yes Professor? Oh Hi Ash! And Cynthia, it's a pleasure to meet you!' Cynthia smiled.

'You too Tracy.' Professor Oak then turned to Tracy.

'Tracy, will you be able to round up all of Ash's Pokémon. They will all be going with Ash and Cynthia.' Tracy nodded and faced Ash.

'Did you want all of your Tauros Ash? Or just your battler?' Ash chuckled at Tracy's question and Cynthia's curious gaze.

'Just my battler Tracy. The others can stay with you guys.' Tracy nodded and dashed from the room. Cynthia looked at Ash with a raised eyebrow.

'You have more than one Tauros Ash?' she asked making Ash sigh.

'Yeah… back when I visited the Safari Zone in Kanto they kept jumping in the way of Pokémon I tried to catch… I have 30 Tauros… but my battler is the one I use all the time.' Cynthia just shook her head with a laugh.

'That'd be right.' Ash chuckled as Tracy reappeared with a tray of Pokéballs.

'Here you are Ash, what I'll do is send them over on the tray instead of one by one.' Oak said as Ash and Cynthia nodded. Oak then placed the try on the machine and pressed a few buttons. The tray then glowed white before vanishing and reappearing with a glow on Cynthia's platform.

'All here Professor, Thanks!' Ash said with a smile. Cynthia nodded too as Tracy and the Professor smiled back.

'Not a problem Ash, you two just take care. And keep in touch occasionally when you can.' Ash nodded.

'You bet! I'll talk to you soon.' Cynthia said her goodbyes and ended the call. 'Well… All my Pokémon are here now.' Cynthia nodded and watched as Ash tried putting them all in his pockets.

'This could be a problem…' he said quietly making Cynthia laugh.

'Ash… haven't you heard of the Pokémon storage system?' Ash gave her a curious look making her giggle.

'Here. Each Pokedex has a storage system for trainers that have a higher limit than beginner trainers. Basically you can store all of your Pokémon in your Pokedex and switch them when you want.' She said while grabbing his dex and pressing a few buttons. She then held one of his Pokéballs above the device and watched as it glowed and was sucked into it.

'You can keep as many as you want on you but store the rest in here, while inside they are in a virtual program of a ranch. Because they are in stasis they don't need feeding unless you have them on you.' Ash was amazed at the discovery and chuckled.

'That's awesome. I guess having 8 Pokémon on me would be enough…' Ash said as he started storing his Pokémon.' Cynthia watched and smiled as Ash sorted his Pokémon out.

'I think I'll keep Pikachu obviously, and Charizard, Sceptile, Snorlax, Staraptor, Totodile, Glalie and Gible.' Cynthia nodded as Ash rearranged his choices.

'It doesn't have to be like before Ash, you can switch anytime as much as you want… they are all with you now… so we can train them when necessary.' Ash nodded and finished placing them on his belt and Pokedex in his jacket pocket.

'All done…' Cynthia nodded and snapped her head to Ash as his belly rumbled. Ash chuckled nervously and scratched his head. 'Sorry about that… my gut has a mind of its own.'

Cynthia lost it and began laughing. Ash grinned and looked at Pikachu who shrugged. She eventually calmed down and looked at Ash with a small tear in her eye.

'So… how about I buy you dinner. Seeing as I'm staying here rent free?' Ash said with a grin making Cynthia blush.

'D-Dinner?' Ash nodded and gestured to the door.

'Yeah, I'll buy you dinner. Let's go.' Ash said as Pikachu copied Ash and pointed to the door. Cynthia giggled at the two and nodded.

'Okay then, let's go.' Ash then left with Cynthia and Pikachu.

.

.

Ash and Cynthia were sitting in a restaurant eating quietly as Pikachu nibbled on a breadstick. Ash sipped his drink and looked at Cynthia.

'So Cynthia, if you love Archaeology so much, why did you become a trainer?' Cynthia finished eating and wiped her mouth.

'Well… Like you I wanted to be a trainer since I was little, so that came first. I got Gible from my Grandmother and set off at 10. The archaeology came later… I was about three years into my travels and came across an ancient ruin… I found a tablet that dated back to the time of ancient civilisations and I caught the bug… I just had to keep doing it.' Ash listened intently on Cynthia explaining and eventually got lost into her happy and determined face.

'And that's why we're going to Oblivia. What about you Ash… do you have any other interests other than battling?' Ash heard her and shrugged.

'Nah… not really, I mean I love lots of things but nothing like Battling. Pokémon are everything to me… though lately, I have realised that I really like helping people and Pokémon…' Cynthia watched Ash as he said the last part differently.

'What do you mean Ash?' Ash scratched Pikachu's ear as he thought about an answer.

'I don't really know myself Cynthia… I've noticed over the years that I really get a kick out of helping people and Pokémon… I feel like it's my job to help and protect everyone I meet.' Cynthia sat in silence as Ash spoke. He said it with such passion that it made her get Goosebumps.

'Well… do it then Ash.' Ash snapped his head to Cynthia in confusion, she just laughed and placed a hand on his. 'Do it then Ash… I think I understand now. You want to become the best Pokémon trainer on the planet so you can help everyone… so you can protect People and Pokémon alike. It's actually a very noble dream to fight for Ash.' Cynthia finished with a squeeze to his hand.

Ash looked into Cynthia's eyes as she spoke and smiled. 'Thank you Cynthia...' Cynthia nodded and looked back at Ash. The two stared into each other's eyes without realising they were nearing each other.  
Slowly they got closer and closer, Pikachu watched from the side and thought about stepping in but decided that Ash deserved it after all they had been through.

The two were finally close and their lips connected, Cynthia's eyes closed as did Ash's as the two kissed softly. The moment seemed to last forever and the two got deeper into the kiss, Pikachu decided that they had long enough and stepped forward.

'Pika?' Ash and Cynthia shot backwards like lightning and both blushed deeply. They looked at Pikachu who had a devious grin on his face. Ash looked back to Cynthia who was flustered. She looked up at Ash and frowned sadly.

'I'm sorry Ash… I don't know what came over me… I understand if you decide not to travel with me.' She finished with sad sigh. Ash had a million and one things shooting through his head at that moment, but one thing was certain…

**That was no mistake**

Ash snapped his head up to look at Cynthia, 'Cynthia. I won't let this go.' Her head shot up and Ash could've sworn he saw a glint of joy in her eyes,

'I've always been a one track mind sort of person… and I know a lot of things have gotten passed me before. But not this time, that meant something… it meant something to me. Honestly Cynthia… since we first met I've been intrigued by you… you are so beautiful, smart and driven in what you do. It gives 'me' Goosebumps when you talk about your passions. Cynthia, I don't think I can travel and train with you while pretending to be your boyfriend.'

Cynthia's heart dropped at that and she began to slump a little in her seat, 'I understand…' She then felt a hand on hers and she looked up.

'Because… Cynthia, I want to travel and train with you as your real boyfriend.' At those words Cynthia's heart shot from her stomach to the moon. Ash was so sure of himself as he said it that it made her tingly.

'You really do?' She asked timidly making Ash laugh.

'What happened to the strong and powerful Champion who wouldn't back down to anything!? Yes Cynthia… I really do.' Cynthia's happiness reached new heights and shot forward taking Ash into a deep kiss once more. The two wrestled with their mouths for a good five minutes until they decided to stop from exhaustion.

'Wow…' Cynthia muttered as Ash sat back with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Cynthia saw it and laughed.

'Yeah... wow.' Ash nodded and looked at Pikachu who smiled and gave Ash a peace sign. Ash and Cynthia laughed at the gesture. 'So I guess the whole fake media cover can get stuffed now huh?'

Cynthia smiled and grabbed his hand, 'Yeah… it can. But I think it's still perfect that this happened. Now you really do have a legitimate reason for being with me to cover the training.' Ash laughed and nodded.

'Yeah I do. And a real good reason too.' Cynthia smiled and squeezed his hand. The two enjoyed the rest of their dinner and left with Pikachu perched on Ash's shoulder as usual.

Ash and Cynthia were strolling down the road quietly holding hands, 'So it turned out to be a pretty good dinner huh?' Cynthia said quietly Ash nodded and then flinched as Cynthia hugged his arm making him smile.

'Yeah, it's turned out to be my best birthday so far.' Cynthia snapped towards him shocked.

'It's your Birthday today!?' Ash nodded with a shrug. Cynthia walked to him and wrapped him in a hug. 'Happy Birthday Ash… you should've told me. Oh I have to get you a present!' Ash chuckled and pulled her into a quick kiss.

He pulled back and grinned at her dreamy look, 'you already have… you being with me is the best gift I could ever have.' Cynthia smiled and hugged him again.

'Come on, let's go home and relax. We have to leave tomorrow remember?' Cynthia nodded and latched onto his arm as they walked down the street.

'So I turned 21 last month, and you just turned 18… it's not that big of a difference now is it?' Cynthia muttered making Ash smile.

'No… no it's not.' He said quietly with a smile that made Cynthia melt.

* * *

**There is Chapter 3 done. I know I made them get together so soon, but in the end it will be better as it gives them a chance to develop their relationship. I am a sap for romance and I love writing love stories and such.**

**It's actually a pain in the ass, as my mates hang shit on me about it... they don't understand how a straight guy can write about it... but meh. **

**anyway chapter 4 should be up by next weekend, I hope you keep reading and enjoy my stories! If you havent already, check out my other Fic and eventual 7 story saga 'Master of Aura'!**

**Seeya Later! **


	4. Chapter 4 - A Little History and Mystery

Hello everyone! I am again really sorry about how long its taken for this update! As I said in the Note, I've been flat stick with work, family commitments and friends. Not really an excuse but I've also suffered from severe writers block, Ideas just weren't coming to me at all...

But that's all over and done now! I am back and better than ever! I refuse to give up on this story as so many of you keep telling me how much you love it!

I understand the quick movement into Ash and Cynthia's 'Real' relationship was a little weird, but as I said it wont be all them, they are just there as a constant, i wont flood the story with romance, but will throw in occasional affection (As you do) but nothing you cant pass by. The story really picks up here and you get a look into Ash's 'Training' plans.

Thank you to all the support you've given me! So no more delaying and here's the next Chapter of Okay Isn't Enough!

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Pokemon, or any affiliations at all.

ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

The next morning Ash laid in bed going over the previous night in his head, the thought of actually being in a real relationship with Cynthia scared the hell out of him… but at the same time made him extremely ecstatic. With a giddy stretch Ash sighed and placed his arms behind his head with a large grin. Pikachu was woken by Ash's movement and sat up.

"Pikapi?" Ash looked down at his best friend and smiled. "Hey there buddy, did you sleep well?" Pikachu smiled and jumped onto his chest.

"Yeah I know bud… I'm in a really good mood. I had one of the best nights ever with Cynthia." Pikachu smiled but jumped as Ash sat up.

"Come on Pikachu, let's get up and get breakfast."**__**

Ash got dressed in his jeans and plain shirt before leaving his room with Pikachu. The two entered the kitchen and were startled by the sight of Cynthia in front of the stove. Cynthia turned and smiled when she spotted Ash and Pikachu.

"Good Morning you two, how'd you sleep?" Ash smiled back and sat at the table, Pikachu sat himself beside the Ketchup bottle and went berserk.

"Great actually… one of the best I've had in years!" Cynthia smiled and placed a plate in front of Ash. Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at Cynthia.  
"I thought we were sort of looking after ourselves?" Cynthia shook her head and sat with her own plate.

"That was before… well… last night. The way I see it, things have changed. I'll still do everything I said I would training and study-wise, but we aren't faking anymore are we… so why can't I make my 'boyfriend' breakfast?"

Ash hadn't broken eye contact with Cynthia as she spoke after she finished a large grin appeared on his face making Cynthia blush. "You have no objections here Cynth. Although I must admit, it feels better now that it's legitimate and not a farce."

Cynthia nodded and the two enjoyed a 'peacefully' silent breakfast… with a slurping Pikachu.

.

.

After gathering their things and getting ready Ash, Pikachu and Cynthia left the house and headed towards the airstrip outside of town. As they walked Ash admired the small, quiet town, but jumped when he felt a hand grab his. Ash smiled and squeezed.

"What's wrong Cynth?" Ash looked over and saw that she seemed troubled. It didn't suit the usually calm and calculating Cynthia.

"I…I don't know Ash. I guess I honestly didn't ever expect to be in a relationship." Ash pulled her into a hug and felt her melt in his arms.

"Hey don't worry… It's new for me too. Especially since it took me this long to even notice the opposite sex. I can't believe I was that caught up in Pokémon battles and my dreams I failed to notice girls in that way." Cynthia giggled and Ash dropped to his knees with a happy tearful face.

"Thankyou for freeing me!" This caused her to burst into laughter, Pikachu laughed also as Ash grinned and stood up. "Come on, let's go." Cynthia nodded and smiled as Ash grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the airfield.

.

.

"Miss Cynthia! What a pleasure to see you again, what can I do for you?" Cynthia waved at the receptionist and stepped forward.

"Hello Janet, could I book two tickets for the next flight to Oblivia please. I believe it takes off in half an hour?" Janet typed on her computer for a few seconds before nodding.

"Of course, it's not really popular flight so there are plenty of seats available. You wanted two yes?" Cynthia nodded and handed Janet her card which was scanned and given back. The tickets were printed and Janet handed them to Cynthia.  
"There you go, I must ask Miss Cynthia. Who is the other ticket for?" Cynthia smiled and pointed to Ash who was arm wrestling Pikachu's tail in the lobby. The sight was quite funny making the two women laugh.

"That's Ash, my boyfriend." Janet snapped her head to Cynthia and gaped.

"Boyfriend! Oh my… Well, I must admit he is rather handsome. I wish the both of you the best of luck!" Cynthia thanked Janet and moved back to Ash and Pikachu who was celebrating the win over Ash.

"No fair Pikachu… you used Iron tail." Pikachu just shrugged and leapt back to his shoulder as Cynthia sat down. Ash looked over and smiled, "All set then?" Cynthia nodded and sat forward planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't ever change…" Ash was stunned by the gesture but smiled.

.

.

The flight to Oblivia was long and quiet as barely anyone were on the plane. Ash and Cynthia were seated side-by-side as she went over previous discoveries regarding the ruins in Oblivia.  
"This is where they believed Man and Pokémon first put their differences aside and began working together to benefit the planet." Ash nodded along genuinely interested by the information.

"Could that be why People in Oblivia do not catch Pokémon, as well as Fiorre and Almia? Because that's where man first gained the trust of Pokémon…" Cynthia was shocked by Ash's thinking, but it seemed very logical.

"Wow… you know that very well could be the reason that there are no trainers in those regions… because of past history. Great thinking Ash." Ash chuckled and rubbed his neck.

"It just seemed to make sense… I mean here in the League regions we catch Pokémon because in the past Pokémon were used as weapons here, but changed when we gained their friendship instead of forcing them. So really in the Ranger protected regions people just befriended them from the start." Ash finished his reasoning and looked to see Cynthia's shocked face.

"What?" Even Pikachu was stunned by the intelligent statement. Cynthia snapped from her trance and smiled.

"Sorry Ash… it's just that you startled me. That was really insightful." Ash chuckled and looked at the screen of her laptop.

"I can have my intelligent moments… when I'm not thinking about Pokémon." This made Cynthia laugh until a loud gurgle was heard from Ash's stomach.  
"And eating…" Cynthia completely lost it and broke down in laughter, with Pikachu joining her.

Ash just sighed and scratched his head.

.

.

After a gruelling 6 hour flight Ash and Cynthia got off the plane with large stretches. Pikachu was still half asleep on Ash's head.  
"Well that was torture… Remind me to catch a Pokémon that can teleport." Cynthia giggled.

The two entered the lobby and checked out, "Now that we're in Oblivia we can just fly on our Pokémon to save time." Ash nodded at Cynthia's reasoning and they exited the building.  
"Right, so where are we heading first Cynth?" Ash asked as they made their way down a path from the Flight Terminal. Cynthia smiled and pointed to a sign post on the side of the path.

"Well we've landed at Sophian Island in a place called Aqua Resort, from here we are going to head west until we get to a place called; Oblivia Ruins." Cynthia finished her speaking and turned to see Ash in thought. "Everything alright Ash?" Ash came from his thoughts and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine… just curious as to when my training will start and how you're going to train me… I guess I still find it a little hard to see how you can make me stronger." Cynthia raised an eyebrow at Ash making him flinch,  
"Oh no! Not like that- I mean it's me, I find it hard to believe I can improve that much…" Cynthia sighed and then smiled as she grabbed his hand.

"Ash… you don't give yourself enough credit. Just a few days ago you were a naïve Pokémon Trainer that wouldn't know a girl flirting with him if it was right in his face. Now look at you, you've come up with ideas and hypothesis that even I couldn't, know exactly what you need to do now to improve in Training, and lastly you're in a real relationship with me… you're already making huge changes Ash…" Ash stood silent while pondering Cynthia's words. Cynthia lifted her hand and cupped his face with a smile. Ash looked up into her eyes as she slowly rubbed his cheek.

"Ash… I can promise you that when we are finished with your training, that you will be as good as- No… Better than I ever could be." Ash looked at her intently.

"You know… you really are an amazing person Cynth. Thank you… for everything." Cynthia blushed as Ash reached forward and placed his hand behind her head before pulling her towards him in a heated kiss.

.

.

"So the Oblivia Ruins are supposed to be where the human race first became friends with Pokémon?" Ash spoke out to Cynthia as she climbed up the mountain face, she looked down at Ash and grinned, Ash almost slipped at the sight of her smile.

"That's right! Apparently the first Pokémon that became friends with a human was ironically… a Pikachu." At this Ash and Pikachu shared glances before looking back up to Cynthia.

"Well that's pretty weird… I guess not all Pikachu were as hard to become friends with as others… huh Pikachu?" at this Pikachu gave Ash a deadpan look making Ash laugh. "Ahh don't worry buddy… I forgave you for that as soon as it happened." Pikachu grinned as the two continued climbing the mountain side.

"An old archaeology acquaintance of mine told me that she has left her camp and equipment for us to use, she had to fly back to the Kalos Region to follow up a lead there. So we have all we will need there." Cynthia said as she pulled herself up onto the trail. Ash heaved himself onto the path and laughed.

"I see that there is a path… we couldn't have taken this instead." Ash chuckled as he shared his water bottle with her.

"Yes… but I wanted to see how you'd handle that, because I plan on setting you a fitness regimen as well as your Pokémon. You train alongside your partners, that's one of my major rules." Ash chuckled again before scratching Pikachu's ear.

"Well… you won't have to worry about that Cynth, I already train with my Pokémon… it's only fair I do what I'm making them do." Cynthia smiled at Ash and turned to look down the path.

"You just keep on surprising me Ash… I wonder what it'll be next." Ash smirked and walked past her, without looking back he spoke;

"Well… you'll just have to wait and see." Cynthia watched as Ash stopped and faced her. "You said the ruins are at the top of the mountain right?" Cynthia nodded and raised an eyebrow as Ash moved towards the mountain side going upwards.  
"Well come on then Cynth… we can't be dawdling."

Before Cynthia could reply Ash leapt up and started climbing the side of the mountain once more, Cynthia smiled before following him.

.

.

Ash and Cynthia had finished climbing the mountain and were now sitting on a bench resting.  
"So Ash, I know you want to be a Pokémon Master. But do you know exactly what that is? Because I've never heard of an official position under that title." Ash looked over at Cynthia and smiled.

"I know… honestly it's something I said to my Dad once when I was little. He asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up, so I said 'I wanna be a Pokémon Master!' after that it just kind of sunk in. I know there isn't a title for that position right now… but there will be. I'm going to defeat the leagues, Elite Four and Champions of each regions, to me that feels like a Master… a level above Champion."

Cynthia was quiet as Ash spoke and smiled as he finished, "That's actually a reasonable goal Ash… who knows, maybe we can have a word with Mr. Goodshow and see about the title if you manage the pre-requisites." She finished with a chuckle as Ash grinned. They sat in silence for a while before Pikachu's ears twitched earning Ash's attention.

"What is it buddy?" Pikachu didn't reply but jumped from Ash's lap and dashed down the path, Ash stood up quickly followed by Cynthia. "Pikachu has a weird sense about things… let's go see what he's found." Cynthia nodded and the two tailed the mouse.

"Ash, what do you think it is!?" Cynthia called out as she ran after the eager boy. Ash turned his head and shrugged as he jogged.

"I never know with Pikachu, it could be a new Pokémon or anything… I don't have a clue!" As Ash finished speaking he spotted Pikachu standing in front of a half crumbled wall covered with Ivy.  
"There you are bud, I've told you not to run off like that! What have you found?" Pikachu apologised while rubbing its head, before pointing at a small carving on the wall. Ash raised an eyebrow and walked forward, Cynthia grew nervous and reached out to his arm.

"Wait Ash, it could be anything… be careful." Ash nodded and waited for Cynthia to release him before turning once more and approaching the carving.

"It looks… old." Ash slowly lifted his hand and touched the markings causing a blinding blue light to engulf the area. Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu covered their eyes as the light retreated.

"Wow… that was weird!" Ash cried out before turning around. Cynthia gasped and stepped backwards.

"ASH!?" Ash looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Cynth?" Cynthia raised a hand and pointed at his face. Pikachu ran up her shoulder and stared at Ash.

"Y-Your eyes… your eyes are glowing blue!" Ash flinched before running over to a puddle of water by the path, he leaned over and saw his glowing eyes in his reflection and fell backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he cried out. "What is happening!?" Cynthia ran over and cupped his face.

"Can you still see like normal?" Ash nodded before flinching.

"Hang on… No, I can also see blue coming off of you and Pikachu! Wait… I've seen this before! This is Aura!" Ash then seemed to calm down considerably.

"Aura? Isn't that related to Pokémon?" she asked, Ash shook his head and stood up.

"No… it's a long story but have you heard of Sir Aaron from Rota?" Cynthia pondered the question for a bit before snapping her fingers.

"Oh, yes actually. What's this have to do with that?" Ash smiled and pointed to his eyes.

"What history doesn't know is that Sir Aaron of Rota was actually an Aura Guardian… a type of person with the ability to wield Aura… basically Aura is everywhere… you have it, Pikachu has it… even that tree there has it. But only certain People and Pokémon have the means to manifest it and use it… I happen to have an Aura signature exactly like Sir Aarons… I can wield Aura." Cynthia was intrigued by the tale and shook her head in amazement.

"Only someone like you could do this sort of thing… only you." Cynthia then became curious once more and looked at the wall. "Though I wonder why this happened when you touched the wall." Ash followed her gaze and breathed out as he saw the wall.

"That's why… I can see things on the wall now. It must have awakened my Aura." Ash stood up and approached the markings again. This time he could make out symbols and writing. "Cynthia… have you got a notepad and pen?" Cynthia snapped from her trance and searched her bag, she pulled out a pad and pen, then handed them to Ash.

He took them with a smile, "Thanks Cynth." He then turned back to the wall and began sketching and writing down what he saw through Aura. "I figure that It's probably smart to copy this down while I can… annnd done!" Ash smiled and looked over the pad before nodding and handing it to Cynthia.  
"Here, you'll probably make more out then I ever could." Cynthia smiled and looked over the drawings.

"Wow… Just Wow! Ash these here are Ancient Kalosian! And these are markings from Pre-Kantonese civilizations like Pokelantis and Pokemopolis!" Ash laughed as Cynthia gushed over the markings. "This is BIG Ash… nothing has ever before connected Central Region history and that of the smaller eastern continents! This is HUGE!" Ash smiled and looked down at Pikachu.

"You okay there buddy?" Pikachu looked up and nodded before pointing at Ash's face again. "What's up? Oh!" Ash moved to the puddle again and smiled as he saw that his eyes had returned to normal. "Interesting… I guess it only appears with certain things…" Ash turned back to Cynthia who was sitting on the ground writing down notes in her journal.

"I guess we can set up a camp here then…." Ash chuckled before walking towards Cynthia.

.

.

Ash had set up a small fire and was placing extra logs on when Cynthia finished writing in her Journal. "All done Cynth?" Cynthia nodded and stretched out.

"Yeah, what a breakthrough… Sorry I've ignored you for the last hour Ash." Cynthia said with a sad frown. Ash just laughed and leaned back on a stump.

"Its fine Cynth, I had time to think about things." Cynthia gave Ash a curious look making him chuckle. "I've been thinking about training honestly… which brings me to a question. How are we going to train?" Cynthia smiled and got up slowly making her way to Ash and sitting beside him. Ash wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Well… first you need to establish a good diet for your Pokémon, followed by initial endurance training, each one specific to each of your Pokémon." Ash nodded as Cynthia listed off tips. "After that we'll go over skill-sets such as speed, attack and defence. This is just a rough idea, the actual thing will be more detailed." Ash kept quiet and pondered her plans.

"Next we go over move-sets of your Pokémon, and then teach them basic moves that nearly any Pokémon can learn such as Protect or Double Team. Then we move onto advanced moves like say… X-Scissor or Dark pulse, you get the Idea. After that we kick it up a notch with combinations and advanced skills and endurance." Ash was stunned silent by the hard work he and his Pokémon will have to overcome, but it made him excited.

"Wow Cynth… This will be tough." Cynthia nodded and poked his chest.

"Not finished yet, next we move onto what I call survival. Basically I'll leave you somewhere isolated and challenging for a month and see how you handle the situation of being by yourself with just your Pokémon and skill to survive." This made Ash sweat drop.

"Okay… now that sounds intense." Cynthia smirked and flicked his nose. "Ow!" She chuckled and laid her head back down.

"You say it now, but I guarantee once you're done you'll be a trainer of a whole new level. Then to finish off your training we will just polish off you skills and cover last minute bases. This sounds easy theoretically Ash, but it will take months, maybe even a couple of years to get through… like I said, you may not see friends or family for a long time…" She finished with a sad frown. Ash just smiled and cupped her face.

"Hey… all the people I care about know I'm doing this for a very important reason… they will understand, and be proud of me when I come back better than ever before. Besides… I have one of the most important people here with me, through it all." Cynthia smiled and tightened her hug.

They sat in silence as Pikachu slept to their right on Ash's sleeping bag.

"Besides… Like I've always said, I wanna be the very best… Like no one ever was!" Ash cried and clenched his fist in front. Cynthia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought you'd grown up!" Ash just grinned.

* * *

And there you go! The long awaited chapter 4! So sorry once again, but the updates of this and my first fic 'Master of Aura' will be coming more frequently. Master of Aura should be up within the week.

As always I accept positive criticism, but refuse to listen to flames and abuse, you all have been good to me anyway so I know I have nothing to worry about!

Thanks again! and if you have any ideas for my story send them my way in a PM.

'Thommo'


	5. Chapter 5 - Progression and Possession

**_Hello all! Sorry for the delay with my stories... I've had a lot of things happen in my life recently that has rendered M__e unable to write or even think about writing._**

**_I thank everyone who's been PMing me to keep writing. It means you like my work and that makes me really happy._**

**Without dragging this on much longer I hope you enjoy this update and ill try to give more as soon as possible.**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**_-Two Weeks Later-_**

"Cynthia… I think I've found something." The sound of a shovel being dropped echoed through the area followed by quick footsteps. A rushed Cynthia dropped to her knees beside Ash

"What is it!?" Ash just chuckled and glanced at her with a smile.

"You really are fascinated by this sort of thing aren't you?" All Ash received was a slap to the back of the head. "Ow… Shit Cynthia…"

"Don't make fun of me Ketchum. What did you find?" Her tone got the point across and Ash wiped dust away from the small valley floor.  
With a grunt he lifted the slab up and out of the hole and sat it in front of the Champion.

"I believe… it is a stone tablet of some sort." Ash's dead tone caused Cynthia to roll her eyes. "What?" Cynthia shook her head and pulled out her brush and began cleaning it.

"You worry me sometimes Ash… How have you put up with him this long Pikachu?" The question stopped the little yellow rodent from chasing a leaf and raised his ears.  
With a shrug he continued on after the leaf making Cynthia chuckle.

"Like trainer, like Pokémon I suppose." Ash chuckled to himself earning a look from Cynthia.

"What Ketchum?" Ash just grinned and pointed to her Garchomp which was snoozing to the side of their camp. Cynthia followed the direction and then frowned.  
"Oh very funny. I guess you've just earned a cardio session this evening." Ash's face was priceless making Cynthia giggle.

...

"Ash! Keep going! I don't want you to stop until you've reached 120 push-ups!" Cynthia cried out making a very sweaty Ash groan, but continue his workout. Around Ash in the clearing, any and all Pokémon he owned that could perform push-ups were following their trainer's lead.  
"That's it, keep pushing. After this you'll all be working on your physical attacks while your trainer performs several upper body exercises!" Another groan of pain erupted from their trainer making them all laugh.

_**-Another Two Weeks Later-**_

"Good work Pikachu, now hit the target with a Volt Tackle!" Pikachu cried out and shot towards the training target while shrouded in a veil of electricity, before hitting the target Ash smirked.  
"Brake off and finish with an Iron Tail!" Pikachu's Volt Tackle cancelled out and Pikachu swung up with a glowing tail into the head of the target causing a puff of dust and the head sent flying through the air.  
"Infernape! After it and keep it airborne with Mach Punch!" Ash cried and watched as his loyal simian Pokémon struck the head with a lightning fast punch.

The head sailed through the air towards Ash's Sceptile who was standing still with its eyes closed. "Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" With its eyes flashing open Sceptile shot towards the falling head with a glowing green blade, with one downward slash the head split in two and continued on its path. Ash saw this and grinned.

"Gabite! Take the left side with Dragon Claw! Krookodile, finish the left with Stone Edge!" Ash delegated and watched as the two powerful Pokémon appeared and obliterated each side of the dummy's head. Ash was impressed with their speed and power improvement in just the first month, Cynthia really did hammer them hard when it came to training. Ash's attention then moved to the body of the target.

"Charizard, use Slash!" Charizard flew in from above and dived at the dummy, as he closed in his claw glowed and lengthened before slashing in an upward motion effectively splitting it in half and uprooting it at the same time.  
"Now hit the left with Flamethrower!" Charizard roared and blasted the airborne dummy half into ashes. Ash then snapped his attention to the last half and nodded to an eager Buizel, "Finish it with Ice Punch!" Buizel shot towards the target with aqua jet before slamming its icy fist into it. The dummy froze and began tumbling towards the ground.

Ash then moved his gaze to a long-time friend that had recently returned to him, with a grin he thrust his arm forward, "Take it out with Cross Chop!" The Pokémon all watched as the angry pig monkey sprinted towards the dummy and shattered it into a million pieces with a powerful double fist move.

The group all stopped at the sound of clapping and turned to see a happy Cynthia to the side, "Very Impressive Ash! All of you have improved a lot in the last month!" Ash smiled and walked towards her and giving her a grin before a swift kiss.

"Thanks… we all appreciate it Cynth." Ash whispered to her causing a slight red hew to grace her face. After all, without your guidance we'd still be tumbling through the regions." Cynthia smiled and looked out at Ash's Pokémon again before back at him.

"Oh I don't think the tumbling will ever stop Ash, but you would have at least some direction to your tumbling now… no, you all still have a fair amount to work on. You have come far, but there's a lot to come." Ash chuckled at Cynthia's words and looked to Pikachu sitting on Charizard's head. Then to Bulbasaur, Kingler and Muk. After that his eyes wandered to Torterra and Gliscor.

"You're right Cynth, we have come far. But we won't ever stop, it's not in any of our nature's to give up." Cynthia smiled then remembered what she had come to tell Ash.

"Before I forget Ash, while I was in town getting supplies I noticed a magazine cover you might want to see." Ash raised an eyebrow as Cynthia handed him a copy of Heart of Sinnoh Fashion magazine. Looking at the cover Ash seemed to recognise the Pokémon straight away.

"Oh shit! Hey Pikachu, come look at this!" Ash cried and watched as his partner dashed across the field and launched onto Ash's shoulder. Ash then raised the cover and watched as Pikachu's face went blank before falling off Ash's shoulder.  
"Bit of a surprise isn't buddy, I'm glad Buneary and Dawn are going so well." Pikachu recovered and nodded at Ash's words, Cynthia smiled at the scene and then handed Ash a bottle of water from her bag.

"Thanks Cynth. So, you said this morning that after today our training would change?" Cynthia smiled and pulled out a notebook and pen before handing them to a curious Ash.  
"Uhh… what's this for?" Cynthia chuckled and crossed her arms.

"I want you to list down your training, progress and any ideas you get towards training your Pokémon... It's no good me giving you tips and you not remembering how you trained your own Pokémon. I know we are together Ash, but I won't 'always' be around, and if I'm away for some reason you have to be able to handle your own training." Ash thought about her words before nodding.

"You're right… of course you're right. You are training me on how to train my Pokémon… not you training them for me, I understand." Cynthia nodded with a smile and then tapped the book.

"This will be your life Ash, your legacy. Everything you learn, discover and do should be put in this. I know everything can be done electronically these days, but I want you to use your Pokedex and list down any and all possible moves your Pokémon can learn naturally, then decide what to teach them." Ash nodded again and smiled.

"I was never one for technology anyway." Cynthia smiled at Ash's words before turning towards their tent.

"Then hop to it handsome, I'm going to prepare dinner." Ash chuckled at Cynthia's reply as she disappeared inside the large tent before turning and sitting on a stump by the stream.

The Pokémon all gathered around Ash and rested as he began listing down possible moves from the Pokedex.  
_"Okay… starting with Pikachu…"_

_**-One Week Later-**_

"Glaceon, use quick attack!" Cynthia cried and pointed at the incoming yellow blur. Ash wouldn't have that though.

"Pikachu full stop now!" Pikachu pulled on the brakes and watched as Glaceon got close. "Grass knot!" Pikachu grinned as green energy shot across the ground and tripped the running Glaceon. Cynthia was shocked at the tactic and faltered giving Ash the opening.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu took advantage and pivoted, slamming a glowing tail into Glaceon sending it tumbling across the ground. Glaceon struggled but managed to get up, it was about to move again,

"No Glaceon… that's enough. Well done." Glaceon nodded as she was recalled. Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder as Cynthia approached.  
"Well done Ash and Pikachu, while Glaceon isn't one of my Elite battlers she is still able to hold her own against Flint's Houndoom." Ash smiled and scratched Pikachu's head earning a coo of happiness.

"Thanks Cynthia… we've been training hard." Cynthia smiled and pecked his cheek.

"I know, I've seen you. That Grass Knot is new though…" Ash chuckled and shared a glance with Pikachu.

"Err… yeah, we sorta worked on that while you were off doing things. Thought it would be a good surprise in battle." Cynthia laughed.

"I agree. It took me by surprise for sure, good work you two." Both boys rubbed their necks at the praise earning a giggle from Cynthia.  
"I thought I'd let you know we'll be heading to Hoenn next week, Steven asked for my help on a discovery on Dewford Island." Ash seemed to perk up at the mention on Hoenn.

"Hoenn huh, awesome... Haven't been since back when I was 15." Cynthia smiled and looked at her Holocaster.

"Yeah, apparently he's discovered some hieroglyphs in Granite Cave." Cynthia then looked at the two boys again. "I want to head to that alcove we found last week before it gets any later, I'll need your help with that tree again Ash if that's okay?" Ash chuckled and tapped his chin.

"Hmm I dunno Cynth, I'm pretty busy here at the moment." As he finished he saw Cynthia roll her eyes. "Of course Cynth, let's go. Pikachu, you wanna come or stay here?" Pikachu pointed at them.  
"Pika pi." Ash nodded and the three moved to the path they needed.  
"Hey guys! We'll be back in a few hours, watch the area okay?" All the Pokémon cried out in acknowledgment. Ash, Cynthia and Pikachu then left the clearing.

"So did you ever have any crushes growing up Ash?" Cynthia asked while ducking below a branch. Ash chuckled and grabbed the branch before it hit him.

"Not me, no… though now that I look back I think a few girls had things for me when I was younger. This one good friend of mine named Serena, I helped her out once and she was all over me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining… but she was rather clingy I must admit. Really nice girl though." Cynthia nodded as they entered the alcove.

"It's good to have friends of both gender, especially non-romantic relationships. I had one or two good friends that were boys growing up." Ash raised an eyebrow and looked at Cynthia.

"Did you… like any of these boys?" Cynthia glanced at Ash because of his tone and smirked.

"Do I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice Ash?" Ash flinched and chuckled.

_"The old me would fire at that statement… but it is true." _  
"Probably. I mean I have to protect that which is mine…" Ash grinned and looked at Cynthia who stuck her hip out and placed a hand on it.

"Yours huh? I didn't know I was classed as property…" Ash laughed to himself before moving towards her and grabbing her around the waist.

"Oh to other people you aren't, you're the independent, strong, powerful Champion of the Sinnoh Region. To me… To me you're all those things, but…" Ash then moved his head to her cheek slowly.  
"But you're mine Cynth… and I get very protective of things that are mine." Ash whispered to her sending shivers up her spine. Cynthia then blushed heavily as Ash pecked her cheek and stood back.

Cynthia gathered herself and smiled. "Careful Ash… you're stepping into dangerous territory there." The look in Cynthia's eyes said it all and gave Ash Goosebumps. Ash decided to cut his losses and look back to the wall in the Alcove.

"So changing the subject here, what did you need from this place?" Cynthia smiled and looked to the other side of the clearing from the trees on the other side a figure emerged revealing itself to be Cynthia's Lucario from the pink cloth around her neck. Cynthia smiled as Ash noticed she was carrying a small bundle in her arms.  
As Lucario got closer they could see it was a Riolu, not just any Riolu though, it was pitch black coloured with red eyes, red paws and red eye mask. Ash smiled at the sight of the young Pokémon.  
"Is that your Lucario's pup Cynthia?" Cynthia was handed the Riolu by Lucario and smiled.

"Yes he is. You see I ran into Riley a while back in Sinnoh and our Lucario's hit it off pretty well, next thing we know… they have an egg. That's this little guy, as you can see he's a little different." Ash smiled at the young one as it eyed him curiously and began sniffing the air. Out of nowhere it leapt from Cynthia to Ash who caught him.

Immediately a bright blue light shone through the area, Cynthia covered her eyes as did her Lucario.. The light died down rather quickly to show Riolu in Ash's arms and Ash looking at his arm as blue tribal markings snaked their way around his lower wrist to forearm and stopped before fading to black.  
"Okay… what just happened?" Cynthia stood equally shocked as Lucario seemed to understand and bowed respectively to Ash. Ash raised an eyebrow before a small but clear young male voice entered his head.

**_"We just bonded through our Aura Ash. You and I are bonded for life now, our Aura matched!" _**Ash flinched at the voice before looking at Riolu and chuckling.

"It seems the strange things keep on happening to me…" Cynthia approached with Lucario and looked at his arm.

"Does it hurt? And what in the name of Arceus just happened?" Ash shook his head and looked at Cynthia.

"Nah. Apparently Riolu and I just bonded through Aura because we matched." Cynthia just placed a hand on her forehead.

"It seems like it really was fate we came together Ash." Ash nodded with a smile and noticed a pulling on his shirt. He looked down to the red eyes staring at him.

"What is it Riolu?" Riolu shook its head and pointed to itself.

**_"My name isn't Riolu, my birth name is Shadow. Meema gave it to me." _** Ash looked to Lucario who nodded. Ash then looked back to Shadow with a smile.

"Well then that's your name Shadow, I won't change a gift like that. Does your Meema have her own name too?" Riolu looked to Lucario and seemed to be talking before turning back to Ash and nodding.

**_"Yes. Meema says her birth name is Vale." _**Ash smiled and looked at Cynthia.

"Shadow tells me that your Lucario's birth name is actually Vale." Cynthia looked to her friend and rasied an eyebrow.

"You could've told me… I showed you how to write and read in English… I feel silly calling you Lucario all your life now!" Vale sweat dropped and shrugged earning a sigh from Cynthia.  
"Well it's in the past now, And happy birthday Ash. It's a little late but I said id get you a gift, Shadow is a part of your team now." Ash smiled and leant forward to give Cynthia a kiss and hug.

"Thank you Cynthia… this means a lot to me." Cynthia smiled as Ash looked down to Shadow. "I'm curious now… do all Pokémon have real names?" Shadow looked to Vale who seemed to shake her head.

**_"Meema says no, she said that because the Riolu and Lucario species are ancient and border human intelligence they are the only species who have birth names, and because we are a rare species." _**Ash nodded and repeated what Shadow said to Cynthia. Ash and Cynthia then walked ahead while Vale held Shadow as Pikachu sat atop her head talking to each other.

The group then decided to return to camp and check on the others.

"So guys, I want you all to welcome Shadow to the family." Ash and Cynthia stood facing the group of Pokémon as they all came forward and introduced themselves to the young Pokémon. Riolu with the help of Pikachu got to know the others as Ash and Cynthia sat down and talked about Ash's progress on moves for his Pokémon.

Ash and Cynthia then fed the group and hit the sack, they planned on heading down the mountain the next morning.

_**-One Month Later-**_

"Shadow, that's enough for today. Good work!" The young Riolu yipped and jumped onto Ash's shoulder opposite Pikachu and began conversing. Ash smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Cynthia laying down reading a book beside the stream.

Making his way over he sat down beside her and kissed her temple lightly.  
"Mmm if you do that I won't be able to concentrate on my book." Ash chuckled.

"Maybe that was my plan…" Cynthia smiled and bookmarked her page before looking at Ash. The two Pokémon ran off to the other Pokémon who were training.

"I've been thinking Ash…" Ash got nervous with her tone of seriousness and sat back. Cynthia looked him in the eyes and smiled.  
"Don't worry, I've been thinking about if having you start your survival training early is a good idea or not… you've progressed so much quicker in the three months since starting than I originally thought." Ash hummed in understanding before standing up and looking over the stream.

"About that Cynthia…" now his tone worried her as he then turned with a serious face and looked down at her.  
"I think a month isn't long enough for my survival training… I think I'm going to extend it to 6 months." This really stunned her as she stood up and grabbed his hand.

"That's a long time Ash… I mean, I've gotten so used to you with me I'd be all over the place without you. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Ash smiled and rubbed her cheek.

"It is Cynth, I know you can get by for 6 months without me hanging around… besides, I think I've gotten to rely on you a little too much. I think heading out for that long is good, I'll develop my Pokémon's abilities so much on my own now. You have been that good to me, I feel spoilt." Ash chuckled and looked at his Pokémon.

"I've spoken to them all, and they agree with my decision. I have it all sorted out, all I need is for you to choose the area and we'll start as soon as you want." Cynthia was mulling over his words before realising that this was for the best.

"You're right Ash… I guess I've gotten to rely on your company so much that it'd be strange without you. I know the place where you'll go, and after 6 months I'll come looking for you. I expect big changes in you Ash… but just don't forget about us?" Ash smiled and kissed her passionately.

"Don't worry about that… being on my own, you'll be the only thing on my mind. Don't you go finding some rich guy in my absence, okay?" Cynthia smiled and slapped his arm.

"No way… you're it for me Ash." Ash smiled and hugged her. The two then moved to the Pokémon and informed them of the plan and all agreed.

Two days later Ash and Cynthia were atop Garchomp and Charizard flying over a range of islands off the coast of Mainland Hoenn and continued heading North-West. Ash flew closer to Cynthia and got her eye.  
"Where about's are we going Cynthia?" Cynthia waved him off and pointed to a growing landmass in the distance. Ash focused his vision and saw a collection of islands and mountains with vicious rocks and riptides surrounding it. Ash raised an eyebrow as they began descending on the massive island and landed in a clearing with a campfire set-up.

They un-mounted their Pokémon and Ash looked around before settling his eyes on a teary Cynthia.  
"Hey... you okay Cynth?" he nodded and threw her arms around him. He felt her crying and smiled.  
"It will be tough on us both, but stay strong and come find me in 6 months okay?" She nodded and stood back.

"In exactly 6 months I'll meet you in this clearing, I expect you to be here or else I'll come find you and drag you back to Kanto by your toes." Ash chuckled and checked his pack for all the essentials.

"I understand, and I assume flying is forbidden too?" Cynthia chuckled and pointed to the north.

"Not totally, you saw that there are three islands that make up the landmass, you can get from island to island by air if you wish… but no leaving the three islands at all." Ash nodded and they shared one last long kiss and hug before Cynthia mounted Garchomp and looked at Ash.  
"Stay safe Ash… I couldn't bare to lose you." Ash smiled and nodded to her as Garchomp went to take off. Before they left the clearing she heard Ash call out to her, she looked back to see him smiling.

**"I Love you Cynth!" **Cynthia's heart flipped as she flew away, the man she admitted she was in love with becoming a dot on the horizon...

* * *

**_Thank you all who take the time to read my stories, I really appreciate it. i hope you liked the Chapter and feel free to ask me anything or give me tips. :)_**

**Cheers! - Thomo.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Silence

**Hello everyone, I apologise for the mess up regarding this update, I just got a Mac Book Pro and I'm still working out the kinks.**

**I appreciate the support and enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Silence**

**It's amazing how quiet a flight can be on a large Garchomp, Cynthia realised this first hand after a few minutes. Having to leave Ash on an Island several kilometres from the waters of Hoenn was heartbreaking for Cynthia, but she had to stay strong… for Ash.**

**Garchomp felt the sadness emanate from her master and glanced around, with a sudden jolt Cynthia's eyes met Garchomp's and she sighed. "Im sorry, I just miss him already. Not being able to see him for 6 months is going to be torture."**

**Garchomp growled and jolted her trainer again causing Cynthia to chuckle. "You're right, I'm a big girl… I can handle the wait. Besides, this means we can train together while he's gone as well… Arceus knows we will most likely need it."**

**Garchomp shuddered at the thought on how powerful either Ash's Charizard will become, or his own Gabite, should he evolve.**

**Cynthia noticed the sun getting relatively low in the sky and smiled. "Don't you worry Ash… I'll give you a battle you wont ever forget!".**

* * *

**Ash watched as Cynthia left his sight in the horizon and looked down at Pikachu beside him. The two of them had been through so much together in their almost nine years together, with the biggest change in the last year.**

"**This is going to be one of the hardest tests we will ever have to face buddy. It's going to be hard, and at the best of times lonely… but I know we can get through it, and come out on the other side as something more."**

"**Pikaaa." Pikachu agreed before sniffing in the direction of the forest to their rights. Ash's attention moved to the tree line.**

"**What is it bud?" Ash asked before the bushes began to rustle. Ash grabbed a ball from his waist and immediately called out his Lucario.**

"**We have company Shadow, eyes open." With only a quick nod Shadow summoned a Bone staff and faced the opposite direction as the bushes on that side moved too.**

"**Show yourself! We mean no harm… unless provoked!" Ash called as Pikachu sparked threateningly. Ash was about to lower his guard when a pack of around ten wild Houndour and Houndoom burst into the clearing.**

**Ash frowned as the obvious Alpha Houndoom growled menacingly at the trio.**

"**I guess we stumbled into their territory… Shadow, explain that we just arrived on the island and did not know. We will move on." Shadow nodded and relayed the message to the pack, the Alpha was refusing to listen though and fired a Shadow ball at the three.**

**Ash, Pikachu and Shadow dodged the attack and prepared for a follow up to only see the Alpha smirking. Ash grew annoyed by this and stood straight. "I see… you're a show off. Acting all high and mighty for the pack." The Alpha snarled at Ash's comment and fired another Shadow ball, this time though Ash merely turned side on, avoiding the move.**

"**I have some bad news for you lot… and any other wild Pokemon on this island that may choose to face me." Ash then walked towards the pack before reaching to his pocket and grabbing his Pokedex.**

"**I am Ash Ketchum… and I am going to be the strongest trainer on the face of the earth!" Ash roared and pressed the release button on his Pokedex, effectively summoning every single one of his Pokemon into the clearing behind him. The Alpha Houndoom and pack slowly stepped backwards at the sight of Charizard, Lucario and Sceptile glowering at them.**

"**I am going to be living on this Island for a long time. I suggest you tell your friends." Added Ash as the pack turned and dashed back into the forest at high speed.**

**Ash sighed and faced the army of Pokemon before him and smiled. "Well guys, we're here… This will be our home for the next six months. I have already thought about this for some time and I've decided that you'll all be out of your Pokeballs while we are here." The group of Pokemon all shared glances before looking back to Ash.**

"**I know it's going to be different, but the whole point of this training is to learn how to survive… I need all of you to be able to look after yourselves should anything happen to me. Call it self-preservation." The Pokemon all nodded as Ash looked to Pikachu.**

"**You all have the choice to do what you want when not with me training, you have free roam of the Island. But don't hesitate to come to me or ask for help from the others okay, we are all family regardless of species or type." After getting a firm nod from everyone Ash looked up and saw that it was starting to get darker.**

"**Six months is a long time to be out here, I know it's not going to be just you guys who will grow stronger, but me too. This is another major turning point in our lives… let's prove to Cynthia, and the world that when we return… we will be unstoppable."**

**With a roar of approval from everyone Ash grinned and looked back to the sky,**

"_**Just you wait Cynthia… Things will be different."**_

* * *

_**-1 MONTH LATER-**_

**Indigo League HQ**

"**DAMN IT MICHAELS, I TOLD YOU NOT TO MIX THE TOURNAMENT DATES WITH THE ELITE FOUR CHALLENGE SCHEDULES!" a voice bellowed from an office at the end of a large hallway. At getting a closer look the name plate read 'Champion Lance Stevens'.**

"**I'm so sorry sir, I completely forgot to categorise them!" A fidgeting worker spluttered as an annoyed Lance flopped into his seat and sighed.**

"**It's fine… I apologise for losing it, just please make sure to keep the filing in order. It's the bloody only thing that seems to be in order lately in this place." Michaels nodded feverishly before picking up the files from the desk.**

"**You may go, can you also send in Agent Golding please." With another nod Michaels darted from the room. Lance sat quietly as he heard footsteps approach the office. A knock soon followed and Lance faced the door.**

"**Come in." The door opened revealing a middle-aged man with a black coat. Lance gestured to an empty seat.**

"**What have you found Agent." Golding sat down before passing several folders to the Champion.**

"**Several eye-witnesses have reported seeing a large blurry object over the coast of Cinnabar Island, as well as that of Sunnyshore, Sinnoh. If my sources which have not gone wrong so far are correct, this matches the exact report filed by Professor Gary Oak." Lance hummed to himself in understanding while looking at the attached photo.**

"**He claimed that the ship of the accused Hunter J has cloaking tech, correct?" Golding nodded at the Champion's question before pointing to the blurred object.**

"**I have spoken with him personally and he claims that the image here looks exactly like the cloaked form of the ship." Golding then placed a final folder on the desk.**

**Lance looked up at the Agent before opening the file. "Golding?" The Agent nodded and pointed to another attached photo. Lance looked at it before frowning.**

"**It's not possible… she was confirmed dead in the crash."**

"**Apparently not sir…"**

* * *

**Oak's Lab - Pallet**

"**So you haven't even heard anything at all since last month?" A worried voice spoke in a quiet room. Professor Oak sighed and sipped his tea.**

"**I'm sorry Delia, it's like he has disappeared. But do not fret, he will turn up." Oak finished his tea and placed the cup down. Delia sighed and looked at the field outside.**

"**I know, I just worry about him that's all." Oak chuckled and watched as Tracey fed the Pokemon outside. Gary was grooming one of his Rapidash in the distance as the rest of Ash's Tauros passed the building.**

"**It's even quiet without all of his Pokemon here…" The professor nodded silently.**

**A call broke the silence making the two jump, Oak laughed and stood up to answer the phone.**

"**Oak's Lab, what can I do- oh! Hello Cynthia, what can I do for you?" Delia listened to Oak talk in the background.**

"**I see. Yes. Oh… oh my… She is actually here, would you like to talk to her? I'll Get her for you." Footsteps followed and Oak appeared at the door. Delia looked up to see a rather nervous Professor.**

"**What is it Samuel?"**

**The Professor chuckled and pointed to the phone.**

"**Cynthia is on the phone, she'd like to speak to you." Delia smiled and followed the professor to the phone and sat down to see a nervous young woman.**

"**Hello Cynthia! What can I do for you? Where's Ash?" This question made her jump and sigh.**

"**Hello Mrs. Ketchum, I have actually called regarding Ash. He is in the final leg of his training." Delia clapped her hands together.**

"**Oh wow! Already! He's always making me proud, where is he?" Cynthia sighed and glanced at the Professor behind Delia who nodded.**

"**He… for the final part of the training… Ash is on a deserted Island near Hoenn. For this training he has to complete six months of surviving by himself with his Pokemon." Cynthia finished and waited for the coming storm… though it didn't arrive.**

"**I see, as long as he is with his Pokemon I know he can take care of himself." Delia said with a smile making Oak and Cynthia gape.**

"**i know you were expecting me to stress about his, but i know Ash is a lot more mature and stronger after your training… I know he'll be alright." Cynthia smiled with the Professor. The pride this woman had in her son was amazing.**

"**I feel the same, but I wanted to call you and tell you first hand. I would've done it sooner but since returning to Sinnoh I've been flat out with challenges and reports for the last three weeks." Cynthia sighed at her situation… she really missed Ash. Delia smiled at the young woman and watched as Oak left the room.**

"**Cynthia dear, if you ever need some time away you're more than welcome to spend some time here, i'd love to have you." Cynthia smiled at the older woman's concern.**

"**Thank you Mrs. Ketchum, I may take you up on that offer soon. unfortunately I have a lot to deal with over the next two months." Delia nodded and looked at the time on the screen.**

"**Well dear, i'll let you go. You get some rest, you look exhausted." Cynthia smiled wearily at the kind woman.**

"**Goodbye Mrs. Ketchum, I'll speak with you soon." Delia smiled and waved.**

"**Just call me Delia dear, goodbye!" the call ended and Oak re-entered the room.**

"**More tea Delia?" Oak asked kindly earning another smile from Mrs. Ketchum.**

* * *

**Silence - Island 1**

***Huff***

***Huff***

***Huff***

"**Keep running! Come on!"**

**Several figures dashed through the undergrowth of the forest floor, as several shot from tree to tree. Ash stopped and faced the way he came,**

"**THERE HE IS! OVER THERE!" Ash frowned before turning and running once more. Ash had found out very quickly that he wasn't the only one who occupied the islands.**

"**Everyone split! Meet me back at Alpha at dusk!" Ash hollered and watched as many of his Pokemon dashed in separate directions, only Pikachu and Shadow remained.**

"**We have to flank them… how many Shadow?"**

**Shadow used his Aura to scan the area before facing Ash.**

"_**Six men, eight Pokemon… all Zubat and Koffing." **_**Ash nodded and surveyed the area.**

"**Pikachu circle left and wait for my signal, then light them up with a Thunderbolt. Shadow, take point in that tree line… we are going to hit them fast, Cant take any risks."**

**With a nod from the two each took their positions. Ash climbed up into a tree and hid in the foliage.**

**After two minutes the enemies arrived. "Where the hell did he go!?" the first asked. The second and third looked around before shrugging.**

"**Beats me… couldn't have gone far though…" The fourth added causing them all to worry.**

"**The boss is going to be pissed, we let him escape." the sixth whined to the rest who nodded.**

**Up above Ash looked left and saw Pikachu ready, hidden under a fallen branch. Then right and saw Shadow in a tree similar to himself. Ash then gave the hand signal and all hell broke loose.**

"**PIKAAA CHUUU!" cried the mouse and lit the six men and eight Pokemon up like christmas trees, Ash nodded to Shadow and the two dropped from above onto a man each knocking them out, Ash then darted forward and dropped another with a solid punch to the face. Shadow roundhouse kicked one to the face knocking him out leaving only two men left.**

**Ash frowned at why the man was smiling until he saw the gun.**

***BANG***

**Ash gasped as a bullet tore through his shoulder, Shadow had already taken out the other man with an Aura Sphere but couldn't make it to the second in time.**

**Ash grasped his arm as the man raised the gun once more. "Hahaha, thought you could outsmart me boy… this is where you die." Ash frowned at the man but as he was about to pull the trigger, everything slowed down. Ash noticed everything moving at a fraction of it's normal speed, he saw Shadow running towards them both with a worried expression, and he saw Pikachu preparing an iron tail.**

**Ash then took the opportunity and darted forwards, while everything was slow and parried the gun upwards, and with a quick follow up Ash kneed the man in the stomach. Time seemed to speed back up and Ash watched as the man stumbled, and before realising what happened Ash smirked as Pikachu smacked into him with his Iron tail sending the man flying in a bone crunching scene into the path of the furious Shadow who had prepared a follow up blaze kick.**

**The man wasn't waking up anytime soon.**

* * *

**Ash sat with Pikachu and Shadow as he explained what happened. The perks of Aura were that his arm was already nearly healed.**

"**I don't know.. I think it might be Aura related… it was like my senses and reflexes were enhanced one hundred fold." being connected to Aura as all Lucario are, Shadow thought about what Ash said and it finally clicked.**

"_**Master, you said that it felt like everything slowed down?" **_**Ash nodded and Shadow hummed to himself in thought.**

"**It sounds like what I was told by mother, there are tales of ancient Guardians and Lucario that had the ability to know what was going to happen. Like a glimpse of what was to come, or even slow down time. It make's more sense for it to be related to one's reflexes and senses to enhance.. this would mean you can preemptively know what someone is going to do and counter."**

**Ash heard Shadow's explanation and nodded. "That make's sense… I felt I knew what he was going to do." Shadow and Pikachu nodded as a roar was heard and they all looked up to see Charizard land in front of them.**

"**Hey Charizard, find anything useful on the island over?" Charizard nodded and handed Ash an Oran berry. "Berries huh… great, they'll definitely come in handy."**

**Ash then stood up and stretched, arm fully healed and ready to go. "Let's go guys. The others will be waiting at Alpha." With a rush of air Charizard was already gone. Ash turned to Shadow and Pikachu and grinned.**

"**Let's book it!" and with a laugh, all three were dashing towards the camp.**

* * *

**Sinnoh League HQ**

**Cynthia hated the league building in Sinnoh, it was cold, lifeless and eerie. Why couldn't it have a warmer feel to it, like the Indigo League HQ. Maybe it was just her, without Ash any and everything felt dull and lifeless.**

***Sigh***

"**This is going to be a long 5 months…" Cynthia mumbled as she finally got to her office and thanked Arceus that she could decorate it. Rugs and display cases made her feel at home… somewhat.**

***BEEP***

"**Ma'am you have a call on line two from Mr Goodshow." Cynthia literally jumped at the intercom before raising an eyebrow.**

"**How did you even… no never mind, thank you Janet." Cynthia sighed and accepted the call.**

"**Mr. Goodshow sir! How can I help you?" Cynthia smiled, everyone loved the jolly director. Said man smiled back and scratched his nose.**

"**Good afternoon Cynthia! I hate to be the dull, all business kind of man but how did you go on the hearing regarding the movement to bring Pokemon Showcases here from the Kalos Region?" Cynthia smiled, you couldn't say no to this man.**

"**Really good sir! The board here in Sinnoh seems to be actively on board with the idea, they want to start with an exhibition match in Jubilife on the second of next month!" Goodshow smiled and nodded.**

"**Excellent! Excellent! I rather enjoy Showcases, they are a different approach to Pokemon competing yet again!" Then Goodshow grinned and rubbed his hands together.**

"**Now tell me… how goes your Ash with his training?" Cynthia blushed and stuttered a little.**

"**M..My Ash sir? Goodshow laughed and tapped his head.**

"**Not many things get passed me young Cynthia, I know for a fact you haven't been faking your relationship with Ash since his training started last year." Cynthia turned white making the man chuckle.**

"**Now, now Cynthia. I'm not worried, not in the slightest because I know he is a genuine, caring young man. I have never stood in the way of love and I wish you both the best, just look after each other… people can be very dangerous, as you know." Cynthia nodded and Goodshow grinned.**

"**Now onto other things, I need you to look into some data regarding the tournament being held this year." Cynthia gathered herself and nodded.**

"**Of course sir, have you decided on a title for the Tournament yet?" Cynthia asked while skimming through the manifest.**

"**I have, I believe ARC fits it nicely." Cynthia looked to Goodshow and he could tell she was curious. with a chuckle he lifted the sheet in front of him.**

**It read: A.R.C - All Region Championship.**

**Cynthia smiled at the name, as this was the first time in all history that all regions compete at once.**

"**I just hope Ash has finished his training by the time of the tournament." Goodshow heard her and smiled. He shuffled a few stacks of papers and found a photo.**

"**This here is a photo I found of Ash when he first ran the torch for the Indigo League nine years ago. If there is one thing I know, you can always count on Ash Ketchum."**

**Cynthia smiled at his words and bade him goodbye, but then once again just Silence….**

* * *

********

****Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!****

**CHEERS! **


	7. Chapter 7 - Trials and Hardships

_**Hello all, I come with a good Chapter in tow.**_

_**Im sorry I haven't updated in a long long long time, but things just wouldn't let me do so.**_

_**To make up for the delay I bring you an action packed, full on Chapter that kicks the plot line into overdrive.**_

_**Now I have cancelled my other Fic 'Master of Aura' as I feel it was dead. I had no motivation to continue it and I truly believe this is a better plot line.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the chapter and I plan to update more, I wont say a time or date because odds are I wont keep it.**_

_**Without any further adieu I present Chapter 7 of 'Okay Isn't Enough'**_

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form, it is all the work of those Poke-people.**

_**Enjoy the chapter!**_

**_"Pokemon is life" _**= Aura_  
_"Pokemon is Life" = Human speech  
_'Pokemon is Life'_ = Thoughts (Pokemon or Human)

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Trials and Hardships**

_***BANG***_

"Dodging bullets is NOT how I imagined my morning to be!" Ducking to avoid another round of gunshots Ash slid behind a large rock formation. Pikachu skidded to a halt beside him before firing an aggressive Electro ball the way the came from.

"PIKA!" Ash gave his partner a glance and huffed. Pulling another arrow from the makeshift quiver on his back he nocked it and waited for a signal from Pikachu.

The duo waited another few seconds which felt like a decade before Pikachu's tail twitched. Ash immediately rolled from cover and stuck an arrow into the incoming pursuers calf, an instant drop the pursuer hit the ground and rolled to a stop right in front of Ash and the teeth-bared Pikachu.

"Bit stupid coming after me alone don't you think?" Ash jested with a hint of annoyance as he crouched down and faced the now obvious man. The man growled in anger before Ash grabbed the lodged arrow causing an instant effect on the man.

"AARRRRRGGHHHHH" Satisfied he got his attention Ash grabbed the mans collar.

"Now that we are on the same page, Tell me who you're working for." There was little to no room for argument as the man saw Ash's face, the glare almost rivaled an angered Tyranitar.

Ash hit the arrow again.

"ARCEUS DAMN IT, STOP! OKAY! I'm part of a mercenary core under orders from Team Rocket! NOW STOP!" He ended with a groan and fell backwards. Ash, satisfied with the answer but troubled at the same time stood and glanced at Pikachu who returned the worried look.

"Interesting. Now what do we do with you…" Ash was answered by a chuckle from the man.  
"What's so funny?..."

Ash watched as the man sat up again with a large grin. "What honestly made you think I was alone? Silly boy…"  
Ash's head whipped to the right as at least fifteen men entered the clearing with either Houndoom or Mightyena at their flanks.

"As you can see, you are in over your head son. I suggest you submit and hand over your weapons and Pokemon before I order your elimination. We are mercenaries, not your run-of-the-mill Rocket grunt, we will kill if necessary." The original merc stood up roughly and limped towards his men.

Ash stood silently and calmly as he watched the 'Leader' of the unit turn to face him once more.

"Now. Will you submit, or will you have to end the day with bloodshed?"

What none of the Mercenaries expected was for Ash to start chuckling. Ash threw his bow and quiver to the ground before dropping to his knees and placing his hands behind his head.

"Pikachu. Stand down." Pikachu understood the situation and eased off. The duo were tied up and confined roughly before a bag went over Ash's head and Pikachu thrown into a sack.

"Well… that was easy, was this really the kid who's been evading us for the last 5 months captain?" A subordinate asked the limping captain.

"Apparently. The arrow to the leg was a setback, but a reasonable sacrifice to catch this parasite!" The unit of men laughed as they dragged Ash and Pikachu in an unknown direction.

What they didn't notice were the several sets of eyes throughout the forest floor, canopy and sky.

* * *

_**Sinnoh League HQ  
0800 Hours**_

"Hey Cynth! Wait up!" The loud voice echoed the vast hall causing said Champion to halt and turn to see a firey red-haired man stop in front of her huffing heavily.

"Damn… thought I'd never track you down, you really know how to avoid everyone when you dont wanna be found huh?" Flint looked up to see Cynthia eyeing him with an irritated frown.

"Is there something you wanted Flint? I'm particularly busy at the present time." Flint quite used to Cynthia's occasional cold tone shrugged it off and smiled.

"Now that's a little harsh. Anyway, I came to find out if you're coming with the rest of us to Kanto or will you be following later?" Cynthia realised she was a bit out of line and smiled.

"Sorry Flint, Im just under the pump at the moment, this A.R.C Tournament is driving me nuts, to answer your question, Yes. Ill be going to Kanto at a later time, I have some work to finalise before leaving, a Champion's job is never done."

Flint grinned and scratched his head. "Completely understandable, I'll let Mr. Goodshow know, you take care and i'll see you in Kanto right." Cynthia nodded with a smile as Flint waved and disappeared down the hall.

Cynthia really did like Flints company, he was like an energetic older brother, he reminded her of Ash….

"_Ash… Arceus I miss you. It's been 5 months, this last month can't go quick enough." _Cynthia turned and continued down the hall before entering her office and taking a seat at her desk, the first thing she looked at was a photo she took with Ash in Oblivia when they explored the Ancient Ruins.  
Ash was covered in dirt with an equally dirty faced Cynthia posing with large smiles on their faces. A grinning Pikachu was perched on Ash's head as Cynthia held the young Riolu 'Shadow' in her arms.

"_Such a peaceful trip, I fell so much more in love with Ash… I couldn't even look at him without smiling."_ Cynthia turned and looked out of the window one last time with a smile before attacking the stack of files on her desk.

* * *

_**Mercenary Camp  
Unknown Location  
Silence**_

"Tie up the brat and put the Pikachu in the holding tent, I have to report to Loki." The captain ordered before limping towards the command tent. The man saluted before dragging Ash towards a wall beside what one could guess as the armoury tent.

He then walked into a larger tent and threw Pikachu into a rubber cage and headed towards the briefing tent.

Near the entry to the camp a 'Shadow' dropped from the trees and hid behind a large bush.

"_**We are ready and in position Ash, waiting for your call."**_

Shadow waited for a response and glanced to the left to see Sceptile appear in the tree. Then to the right saw Infernape take position.

"_**Good, stay put and you'll move in when you see my signal." **_**Ash replied via Aura to Shadow and the rest of his 'Unit'.**

* * *

_**Mercenary Camp Command Tent**_

"Commander Loki Sir, we have returned from our mission and successfully captured the target." A Thin man laid down the pen he held and turned to the Captain.  
The captain flinched at the calculative glare the Commander held,

"Really? Interesting, this is the same young man that has eluded us for the past 5 months I assume?" The captain stood straight and nodded.

"Yes Sir, we managed to surround him and forced him to choose between submission or death. He co-operated." Loki hummed before walking towards the man before stopping and looking down at the man.

"So you managed to force him to submit. The same man who initially took out six of my men, before taking out a small outpost on the far side of this island consisting of twenty-five men, women and their Pokemon?"

The captain shuddered and took a step back as the tall man followed.

"Then he manages to sink one of my cargo boats carrying equipment to capture Pokemon and mining resources, with no deaths mind you."

Loki stopped and turned back towards a pin-board that had several pictures of Ash, either blurred or in the act of destroying or ruining several large operations on the island, and locations of where each was.

"When you _Caught _him, did he turn over his Pokemon? Other than that Rodent of his?" Loki glanced at the Captain who's face paled in realisation.

"Just as I thought. He's a smart fellow, i'll give him that much." Loki turned back to the captain making the man jump.  
"Go to the briefing tent and gather the men and women, meet me at the stocks. NOW!" The captain saluted and ran from the tent.

Loki sighed and grabbed a silver 9mm from the tent and holstered it in his dark green coat before exiting the tent.

* * *

_**Mercenary Camp  
Prisoner Courtyard**_

****Ash was chained to the wall waiting patiently, his Unit were in position and Pikachu had already escaped and was waiting in the tent for his order.  
'_The commander of this operation is no fool. It's only a matter of time… Ah, speak of the devil.'_

"Well then. It seems that your reputation definitely does not proceed you. Caught by only 15 men and a few Pokemon, here I thought you'd be a challenge. i actually began to get excited trying to catch you."

Ash grinned under the sack before lifting his head to show he heard the man. The sounds of dozens of men and women covered the courtyard.

"By the sounds of the amount of grunts you've assembled, my reputation lives up to itself. Are you worried that I might escape and cause you more trouble?"

Loki frowned internally but didn't show it.

'_This brat is cunning' _Loki thought before walking forwards and pulling the sack from Ash's head. The light momentarily blinded him until his sight returned to see the smirking commander.

"At least someone turned the lights back on…" Ash wiped the dust from his face with his shoulder before eyeing the man.  
"i guess I should feel honoured to be in the great Loki's presence right? I mean, you're one of the more intelligent floozy of Giovanni's groupies…"

Loki was growing in agitation by Ash's comments and even saw one or two of his men chuckle at what was said.

"My leniency is growing thin with your mouth brat. Now, tell me where your Pokemon are hidden or I'll have the captain fire arrows from your own bow into your limbs until you tell me, your choice of course."

Ash smirked at Loki before glancing at the Captain who he shot earlier holding his bow and quiver.

"I hope you seriously don't mean the same captain I legged earlier, because I doubt he'd even be able to draw the string back."

A few laughs were heard around the men this time causing the Captain to growl in anger, "HEY! Just remember who caught your puny ass back in the forest. You little Shi-"

"ENOUGH!" Loki roared angrily, the captain shrunk back quickly. Ash looked back to Loki who was finished with the games.

"Tell me now, why you were caught so easily. With the trouble you've given my men in the past I find it hard to believe you were taken down so easily without an ulterior motive. Now Speak!"

The camp was silent for a good minute before Ash answered.

"Endgame." Loki and the camp were stupefied by Ash's words causing Loki to chuckle.

"Excuse me?" Loki laughed before unholstering his 9mm and pointing it at Ash's head. "You seem to think this is a game, I'm beyond games at this point boy. You tell me exactly what you have planned, or die. It's rather simple."

Ash looked directly into Loki's eyes catching the older man off-guard.

"You think you have everything worked out, don't you? You think just because you don't have to follow rules and capture and hurt Pokemon and people that you're invincible? I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would do anything and EVERYTHING in my power to stop criminals such as yourself and your band of merry men from harming others and getting away with it!"

The camp were growing nervous at Ash's words. Loki was enthralled by what Ash was saying that he didn't notice that one-by-one his men and women were being taken out by blurs, after a few seconds every single one of the mercenaries were unconscious on the ground.

"That's quite the noble cause, but a useless dream. You can't win boy, it seems that your crusade ends here and now." Loki cocked the gun and placed it to Ash's forehead.  
"Because no matter how many good men and women try and save the world, there are always twice as many men and women like me who don't give a damn about the world!"

Ash chuckled, Loki was stunned that after even having a loaded gun placed on his head, the boy still laughed. What Ash said next though, that changed Loki's view on many things.

"Let me ask you a question then Loki… Does the fact that you were abused and assaulted as a child give you the right to take another's hopes and dreams? Or…

Ash glanced behind Loki and smiled.

"Or does your past blind you to the fact that you aren't as smart as you think you are?" Loki blanched and turned slowly to see every one of his troops out cold with a Lucario, Sceptile, Infernape and even Ash's Pikachu standing in front of them. Behind them perched on the tent Staraptor, Swellow, Gliscor and Noctowl were calmly waiting. The rest of Ash's Pokemon slowly entered the courtyard from different sides.

Loki looked back to Ash to see the young man had already freed himself and quickly delivered a savage punch to Loki's face effectively knocking the man over.

Loki grunted in pain before two large roars echoed through the area. He looked up just in time to see a behemoth of a Garchomp and a ridiculously large Charizard land in front of him causing a shockwave to thunder through the area.

Loki shivered at the sight of the monsters and looked back at Ash who began walking towards the Command tent. Pikachu and Shadow fell quickly behind and entered with him.

Ash immediately walked to the desk and began typing away at the computer.

"Don't tell Loki I invaded and took him out to simply check my email and news events…"

Shadow and Pikachu merely shook their heads in shame as Ash logged into the Sinnoh league HQ site and read into recent events issues.

Everything seemed okay and Ash was about to send Cynthia an email to come get him when he saw something that he honestly wished he'd never have to witness.

* * *

_**Private Sinnoh league Jet  
Somewhere over the Johto-Sinnoh sea  
0900 Hours**_

****"Miss Cynthia, can I get you anything to eat or drink?" Cynthia looked up to the hostess and smiled.

"Yes please, just some ice water thank you." The hostess smiled and nodded before walking off.

Just as soon as the door shut, it opened again as a glass was placed on Cynthia's arm rest.  
Cynthia looked and raised an eyebrow, "Well, that was Fas- Who are you!?" Cynthia cried as she was forced back into her seat by another figure behind her.

The first man slowly sat down opposite her and crossed his legs. Cynthia immediately knew who it was and frowned.

"How did you get aboard, why are you here!?" The man smirked and sipped the drink in his hand before placing it down and leaning forward.

"Now, Now Champion. Don't get flustered, I am merely here with an ultimatum so to speak." Cynthia growled and tried to move but the hands held firm.

"You have two options, and that is all. No room for negotiation or resistance." The man stood up and walked in front of her and kneeled down.

"Either you cooperate… or your boyfriend, his friends and his family die." Cynthia went pale at his words making him laugh.

"I see I have your attention now. Here's the situation, I need you out of the picture but I don't see myself as unethical. I don't kill without reason, so instead of ending you permanently I'm going to make you die publically."

Cynthia shed a tear as the man stood up and sat back down opposite her.

"The world shall think you're dead, causing the Sinnoh government to crumble along with the plans I have in Kanto, johto and Hoenn… the world will fall to the power of Team Rocket."

The man stood and nodded to his grunt who lifted Cynthia out of her seat roughly before taking her Belt and Pokeballs.

"I think it's about time to go."

"Y-You won't get away with this Giovanni, someone will stop you." Cynthia said before the man laughed and released an Alakazam.

"Oh I very much hope so dear Champion, it's no fun ruling without resistance… but in the end the world will be mine, it's inevitable."

The three then vanished and the scene changed to see the jet explode over the coast of johto.

* * *

_**Mercenary Camp**_  
_**Command Tent**_

****

_**[Terrible news strikes the United Regions as the Private Jet transporting the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia explodes over the coast of Johto! No news yet on the reason behind the accident other than reports that an explosion of that magnitude had to have been made by an explosive… Here is footage sent in of the tragic accident.]**_

Ash was stunned silent, still and heartbroken. The woman he loved and planned to be with forever had just been seemingly killed by a terrorist attack.

"No….. No….. No NO NO NO CYNTHIA!" Ash cried before dropping to his knees. Shaking his head and banging his fists on the ground. Pikachu and Shadow both shed tears at the news, especially Shadow having lost a mother figure.

Pikachu and Shadow moved to Ash and embraced him, after a good ten minutes Ash sobbed one last time, the last time he'd cry for a very very long time and stood up.

Shadow sensed a change in Ash's aura, it wasn't malicious… just cold, empty and …. alone.

"_**Ash… we are here for you. Always." **_ Pikachu nodded at Shadows words as Ash turned to them and smiled a little bit.

"Thank you. But things have changed now guys, I have nowhere to go now." Shadow and Pikachu looked at eachother then back to Ash.

"_**Ash… you still have your mother and home back in Pallet town, you have your friends and family."**_

Ash sighed and walked to the desk in the room, the tension was unnerving for the two Pokemon.  
"I know… but I can't show my face back home, Not until I find who did it. I make a vow right now… a new promise, I vow to not go back home until I find the ones who murdered Cynthia, and bring them to justice." Ash then reached over and picked up the second 9mm on the desk and turned back to them.

Ash then walked to the exit, "Whatever it takes…" then exited.

Pikachu and Shadow darted out of the tent to see Ash walk steadily towards where Loki was pinned to the ground by Charizard.

"Charizard, let him up." Charizard obeyed and moved away as Loki gathered himself and stood up. Ash stood in front of him, and Loki could tell something had happened. something was very different about the boy.

"Pick it up."

Loki was lost until he saw Ash point at the gun at his feet.

"I said. Pick it up." Loki slowly picked up the gun and looked at Ash.

"You work for Giovanni. Did he plan to take out the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia?" Loki was shocked by Ash's question.

"Answer me!"

Loki jumped and fumbled the gun before answering,

"I… dont know what you're talking about."

*BANG*

Loki dropped to the ground as a hole tore through his knee. "AARRRGGGHH FUCK!"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! DID HE PLAN A HIT ON CYNTHIA?!" Ash was pissed, his Pokemon watched on in worry, but none more so than Pikachu and Shadow. Ash was hurting, bad.

"I- I - I think! I'm not too sure, I overheard him mention something about taking her out of the equation! That's all! I swear!"

Ash frowned before steeling his resolve.

"Stand up." Loki was beyond scared now as he had even wet himself which was visible as he got to his good leg and stood, barely.

"I am not a killer. As much as I want to take you out of the equation myself right now, I won't." Loki visibly calmed but was still shaking.

"But the world deserves Justice… and one day I will find Giovanni, and I will get my Justice. Until that day, I will serve the light, from the Shadows…"

Ash aimed and fired again. *BANG*

Loki dropped to the ground in agony with his second knee blown out.

"Justice doesn't mean I will kill, but it doesn't mean I won't inflict pain either."

Ash then faced his Pokemon as Loki passed out from pain.

"I hated doing that in front of you, but things have changed… Like I said, I will not kill, it's not me. But I will punish those who deserve it."

With a firm nod from some of his Pokemon, the rest were still confused. Ash sighed and looked to Pikachu and Shadow.

"Cynthia is dead…"

The gasps and shock the Pokemon displayed was widespread. Many cried and others looked down in sadness.

"She was murdered… by Team Rocket." The sadness quickly turned to anger as they all roared, growled or cried out in rage.

"So that's why I did what I did… and I made a vow not to go home until I find who did it and take them down, but...

He waited to get their attention once more.

"But we aren't ready yet. I want to go to two other regions before training for a while before I go for Team Rocket. I want to make them pay, but I want to do it right."

With the affirmation of all of his Pokemon he turned to Pikachu and Shadow.

"Will you stand by me?"

Pikachu said nothing and merely launched into his chest hugging him.

_****_"_**Of course we will Ash… she after all was family to us all too. We will stand by your side until the end."**_

Ash smiled at them fondly before looking around at the camp.

"Let's tie them up and look around, we might find something useful."

With nods from everyone they got to work.

* * *

_**Pallet Town, Kanto  
24 Hours after Incident**_

"I can't believe they'd kill such a beautiful young kind-hearted person like Cynthia!" Delia cried as she sat with Oak, Gary and Tracey watching the news.

"It's… hard to think there's people out there who'd do such a despicable thing." Professor Oak said quietly as Gary rubbed Delia's back gently.

"Poor Ash…" Tracey mumbled casuing Delia to snap her head up.

"ASH! He might not even know it's happened, he loved her so much!" Delia cried out once more before standing up.  
"We have to let him know!"

Gary shot up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Mrs. Ketchum, please calm down. Ash is in the middle of nowhere… we won't even be able to contact him!"

Delia broke down once more and sat down being consoled by the Professor. 

**_*DELELE WOOOOP*_ {YOU HAVE ONE NEW EMAIL}**

Everyone jumped at the message before Oak stood and moved the the PC in the room, he opened the mail and read it before looking over.

"Delia… you might want to read this." Mrs. Ketchum made her way to the Professor with the help of Gary and read the email that would change all their lives.

**Dear Everyone,**

**You're reading this because events that have recently happened have changed things severely.**

**I have failed you all.**

**I have failed my Friends, my Family, and most of all I failed the one I loved more than anything.**

**It's left me hollow… empty and alone.**

**As you all know I had planned on being gone for only the six months, but now… I won't be coming home at all.**

**Not until I find who killed Cynthia and bring them to Justice.**

**-Professor Oak, I know it's a lot to ask but for old time sake would you please remove my trainer account from all league databases, I want to disappear as the ones I will be tracking can access my data through the league, and please… care for my mother while I'm gone.**

**-Mom, don't see this as goodbye. I'm just on another one of my journey's. catching Pokemon, having fun… the same routine. You won't hear from me for a long time, but I'll be around… watching, don't worry. I have my Pokemon, we will be fine.**  
**I have to do this not just for Cynthia… but for myself. I need to do it Mom, or I'll fade away.**

**I love you,**

** Your Ash.**

**So… this isn't goodbye, it's Seeya Later.**

**Ash**

"Oh Ash…" Delia spoke before sitting back down and crying to herself for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Mercenary Camp  
Silence  
One Week after Incident**_

****Ash stood in front of a mirror in the Command tent's restroom. He looked at his face, then his hair and then to the clippers and scissors beside him.

"Time for a change…" Ash then proceeded to shave the sides and back of his head, then began clipping and cutting the top shorter but still longer than the rest.

After he finished he looked himself over, shorter spike length top, shaved sides and decided to leave short stubble on his face.

"No more innocent boy."

"No more second chances."

"No more failures." 

Ash left the barracks with a pair of heavy duty cargo pants and boots, as well as a black muscle shirt and black military jacket.

Looking over at his Pokemon they all nodded as he returned them all and put them in his storage on his Pokedex, All except for Charizard, Pikachu, Shadow, Sceptile, Garchomp and Infernape.

"I'll be having you guys on person for a while, so be ready for anything."  
They all nodded as Ash returned them all except for Charizard and Pikachu.

"We're going to be catching up with a few friends first buddy, can you fly us back to Kanto first?"

Charizard roared causing Ash to grin before leaping onto his back, with Pikachu in front of him.

"Well then, let's go." 

* * *

_**There you have it, the latest chapter of Okay Isn't Enough.**_

_**I hope it got you pumped for the story as it really did for me writing it.**_  
_**Until the next update!**_

_**Thomo, OUT!**_


End file.
